Shikon High
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Shikon High. She wants to rule the school, and she wont let anyone get in her way. What happens when she meets some people who could be her friends..and maybe one could be more..rated T now..probably go up..couplz: inukag mirsan
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha!

RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!

"Damn clock shut the hell up!" a girl yelled as a smash echoed through a black room.

The girl got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and took a shower. She walked out of her bathroom and over to her huge walk in closet. The clothes in the closet were all either black or red and a few other stray colours. As she was putting her makeup on there was a knock on her door and then a yelling voice sounded from the other side of it. "KAGOME! YOU'RE GUNNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" yelled Kagome's little brother Souta as he ran past her door to get down the stairs.

"And who the hell cares anyway!" She yelled back as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' on it and some black baggy pants with chains and some rips on them. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door. When she passed by her mom's workroom she walked in. Her mom was sitting at her computer typing and was talking on the phone.

Kagome wrote something down and her mom read it and walked over to a box and pulled out a wad of money. It was about $2000. Yes her family was rich. They were the second richest people in Japan.

After grabbing the money and kissing her mom and brother bye, she walked out the door and towards the garage that contained the most expensive cars and bikes in it. She walked over to a red, black, and silver moter cycle and kissed it.

"Hello there my speed demon, how are we today?" She asked as she got on and put on the helmet. She started it up and sped off towards her school.

Ok, this is my first posted fanfic so be nice when you review..wich you will..wont you? Yes. I will not update untill I get atlest 1 review people! So just press the button!


	2. Friends, I Think Not

When she was almost at the school, she stopped and took a good look at it. It was called Shikon High and it was the biggest public school in Japan.

She drove up on her moter cycle and people stared. Then as she turned a corner she almost hit a few people. "Hey! Watch it jack ass!" yelled a shrill female voice. Kagome stopped. She looked at the group of people that were standing before her. One was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked like a total slut. And to her left was a boy with black hair in a dragon tail. He was a punk goth like her. To that boys right was a girl. She was also a punk goth and had long brown hair up in a high ponytail. Then last but not least there was a boy who the slut was clinging to like he was a lifeline. He had long silver and the most beautiful golden eyes.

"Hey you freak are you just going to stand there or are you going to apologise to us for nearly killin us!" the silver haired boy yelled. The others nodded there heads and looked at her.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she took off her helmet.

A crowed had gathered around the seen and when she took off her helmet they all gasped.

**Inuyasha Pov**

Ok. So, the day started off fine, but it all went wrong when I actually got to school. I was just starting to walk to school, when I saw Miroku and Sango walkin my way. I ran up to meet them and as we were walking to school, Kikio, the leader of my fan club, and the leader of the cheerleading sluts, walks up and atatches herself to me. I tried to get her off, but I couldn't. When me and the group were about to cross the road, a cyco dude came riding all in the school like he owned the place. And that's how we got to where we are now. I seriously thought it was a guy riding the bike, not a chick! All I could do was stare. The girl was a punk goth just like me. Thank God, I didn't need another slut in my school. And yes, I own the school. No one messes with me..or my group.

**End Inuyasha Pov**


	3. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha!

"If you keep on staring I might do a trick." The girl on the bike said.

"I wasn't staring at you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you were, I saw you." Said a voice to the left of the silver haired boy.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!"

"Anyway, if you're just goin to stare, then I'll be leaving, I have to get to school." Kagome said as she drove past the group of gawking people.

"Wow did you see her Sango!"Miroku exclaimed.

"Yes Miroku, I'm not blind, that was Kagome Higurashi, she's like the second richest person in Japan apart from Inuyasha's family." Sango stated matter of factly.

"Yes anyway, we should get to class my dear Sango, I don't want to be-"

SLAP 

"You stupid pervert!" Sango yelled as she stomped off into the school.

"Yea, come on Yashy-poo, we don't want to be late for the assembely!" Kikio chirped as she started to drag Inuyasha into the school while Miroku was trying to catch up to Sango.

"What assembey?"

"Oh, silly Yashy-poo, the assembely for the begining of the year where all the new students introduce themselves." Kikio answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Riiiight…ok anyway lets go get our seats then.." Inuyasha trailed off. 'This means that I'll be able to find out more bout that girl on the bike…' Inuyasha thought.

**Kagome Pov**

When I finally got past all the crowds of people, I went to the office to pick up my schedule. When I got there I got some info that I don't want to hear. The principal said that I was to go up with the rest of the new students and introduce myself in front of every one. I wasn't that ticked off, but it was good that I knew ahead of time so that I could plan on how to tell everyone who I was and that this was now officially MY school. I herd that that silver haired boy and his group owned the school, but that's gunna change..for my benefit of corse.

Anyway, while I was walking down the halls boys were giving me looks and cat calls, while some girls were giving me looks and the finger. I gave it right back to them and they walked away in a huff. While I was getting bord of just walking, I saw a boy that looked like a smarter and more sofisticated version of that silver haired boy that was starting at me. I wanted to know who they were, since they were obviously related, so I decided to walk by him. While I was doing that, I herd some of what he was saying into his phone. He said something about a deal and his stupid half breed brother then hung up. That's when I noticed it. He was a full blooded demon. But not only that, he was also a Lord! He was Sesshomaru Takahashi, part of the richest family in all of Japan. As I walked by him I gave him a knowing look. I think he got it and nodded his head.


	4. Welcome To Shikon High!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha!

**Sesshomaru Pov**

As I was talking, I noticed a strong aura coming in my direction so I finished off my phone call and turned towards it. From through out the crowd I could see one girl walking towards me. That was the girl with the powerful aura? As she walked past me she gave me a look as if she knew something bout me. She could probably sense my powerful aura, or she knew what family I belonged to. So as she walked by she looked at me and I nodded my head and let her past. Then. Just as I thought the day might be getting better, my half brother Inuyasha walks up to me and starts blabbering. So I decided to walk away and follow the girl to the assembly.

**Normal Pov**

Kagome walked into the auditorium and when she got in, she was ushered back stage with a whole lot of other people. There were only two punks like her and they seemed to know each other. 'I don't need friends cuz I'm gunna rule the school.' She thought evily as the kids sitting and listening shut up when the principal walked onto the stage.

"Good morning students and welcome to another year at Shikon High!" the principal said into the mic., trying to get the kids excited. A few random people clapped for a second then stopped. "Today as you all know, we have some new students here at our school and they will be coming out onto the stage to tell a bit about themselves to us!" the principal yelled again and a few people clapped. "Ok, first we have…" she paused as she read a list with some names on it. "First we will hear from Kagura and Kanna Wind!" she said as two girls walked out onto the stage. The first taller one was wearing hardly anything at all. She had a was mini skirt on and tall high heeled boots. She had a black ripped shirt on that was more like a bikini top then a shirt. Her sister was wearing a White skirt with a white top that was a bit more acceptable.


	5. Making Friends and Enemies

"Hi everyone!" Kagura said into the mic that Principal Kiede gave her. "My name is Kagura and this is my younger sister Kanna." She said in a way to cheerfull voice.

Suddenly someone in the crowd stood up and waved and yelled like a maniac. "Hey Kagura! Kagura it's Kikio!" she yelled as Kagura looked into the crowd and saw Kikio. "Oh. Hi Kiki!" Kagura yelled as they started to wave at eachother. Then from the side of the stage someone coughed and gave Kagura a glare. "Oh, right I'll talk to you later Kiki..anyway.. we just moved here and I am looking fore ward to starting a new school and get some new friends and things like that!" Kagura finished as she walked of the stage with her sister behind her.

"Ok next up we have Ray Musi." Kiede said as a boy walked out onto the stage.

After a while almost every one was done talking except Kagome.

"Ok, and last but not least Kagome Higurashi." The principal said as a girl walked out onto the stage. She walked up to the mic and took it from Kiede.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi.. I'm a punk goth…I hate preps and sluts…my fave colours are black red and silver…I want friends because they like who I am and they don't just want me for my money..which by the way I have lots of…and just to let you know..I kick ass hard. That is all." Kagome dropped the mic and walked off stage.

After the assembaly was over, everyone was talking and catching up with there old friends. Kagome was looking for her locker.

"Locker number 224. 224. 224. Where the hell is locker number 224!" she yelled out as some people looked at her funny but others looked at her and smiled. Then a girl walked up to her. She had long brown hair up in a pony tail and she was wearing black baggy pants and a purple shirt. "So, your the new girl here. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Sango and..hey..arn't you the one who almost ran me and my friends over?" She asked while looking at her harder.

"Well, I, umm, yes." She said as she looked at the girl in front of her, she was surprised to see that she was laughing. "Ha, ha,ha..that was so funny, you should have seen Mirokus's face…ha, ha, ha, ha." After a few minutes of laughing, she stood up off the floor that she had fallen on laughing and started to walk away.

"Ok, so you are..locker 224?" she asked while stepping over some kid that had fallen over. Kagome spared him a glance then stepped over him and followed Sango. "Yea." she answered.

After a few more minutes, Sango stopped infront of a bunch of lockers.

"Ok, this ones myne, and this one's yours." She said as she twisted in some numbers and the locker opened. She started to take the thing that she had out of her backpack and put them in her locker. Kagome soon followed after. She took out some pictures that she had of some of her favourite bands. When she was done, Sango and her looked at there schedules. "Wow, we have the same things as each other and so do the boys!" Sango exclaimed."The only thing that you have and I don't is Spanish…but Inuyasha has that aswell." She finished as they walked into there home room and took a seat at the back. "Umm, whos Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Just then two boys walked into the room. Kagome recognised them from the morning. She almost ran them over. She snickered while she remembered the event. Then Sango waved at them. The boy with black hair waved back and started to walk over. The other boy with long silver hair just walked over."Why hello my darling Sango!" the boy with black hair said as he sat down next to Sango. "And who might this pretty young girl be?" he asked as he looked over at Kagome. "Oh, shes my friend, Kagome." She said as she looked at her. "Yea, hi..and I'm sorry bout almost runnin you guys over this morning..I really didn't mean to." Kagome said as Miroku's hand was creeping closer and closer to her ass. Then suddenly the boy with silver hair yelled at her. "WATCH OUT!" He jumped up and fell behind Kagome swatting something away from her ass"What the hell!" She yelled as Miroku went plumiting into the ground as Sango hit him over the head for no aparent reason. "So sorry bout that." Sango started. "Miroku's just a pervert, hell grope practicly anything that's female and moves." She finished. "By the way, hes Miroku, and that's Inuyasha." She said, pointing to eachone in turn. Just as Miroku regained conchiousness, the teacher walked in.


	6. Author's Note

Ok people..I've been writin fanfics for a long time, but iv neva posted them..so now im starten to put them on sites. This fanfic I no is a bit old and lots of people do the school ones…but keep on readin anywayz. And I no that I make spellin mistakes..but as long as u can understand the words then I don't c the point of the spellin bein perfect. But ill update soon and ill make sum more stories for y'all!

Thnkz for the reviews people!


	7. Projects, fights, and hot guys?

Disclaimer: Oki I do not own Inuyasha..snif, snif my life would b complete if I did…TT;

He was short and old and had hardly any hair at all. "Hello kids, my name is Mr.Totosai…but you can just call me sir or Totosai." He said in a old raspy voice.

"Anyway, on with the lesson!" he declared as some of the students groaned. "No point in staying awake for this lesson guys." Inuyasha whispered as he nodded off to sleep. When the lesson was over, the teacher lifted up a long ruler and taped on his desk to get everyone awake. "Now, for your first assignment, you will have to write a report on something that you like to do. I know this is off topic, but I can't remember what the school told me to asign, so you kids run along and do that anyway." He said as all the kids flowed out into the halls for there next lesson. Kagome took out her schedule and looked at it."Ok I have P.E. next. And so do you, right?" she looked at Sango and the rest of the people she was walking with. "Yea, we all have the same schedules except you have spanish while I have french." That caused a groan to come from Inuyasha. "I have spanish to…but oh well, atleast there will be a person with a life with me, the whole class is praticly either preps or sluts." Inuyasha sighed as they reached there lockers. When they grabbed there gym uniforms, they went into the locker rooms and changed. The uniform was ugly. It was green short shorts and a white top. All the girls tied the shirt up as a belly top so that they didn't look like a hobo. The boys got to wear shorts and a shirt was optional..(A/N: he he no shirts for any boys..sept the weird ones..hehe :P) Wh the girls walked out, the boys weren't out yet, so they walked over to the teacher and poked him on the shoulder. "Umm, what exactly are we going to do this lesson?" Sango asked the teacher. He turned around and looked at them. He didn't look that athletic. "We will be doing head to head combat this lesson." He said as the boys ran out of the locker rooms. The girls gaped. They had no shirts on..most of them didn't.

"Everyone come over here and sit down! I will explain how this will work! For those of you who don't know, we are doing head to head combat!" He yelled over the cheers of the boys. "Ok, first, we will be having just mini fights, but then we will have a tourniment!" when he said this, the class cheered. "Ok, I will assign the partners, it will first be girls against girls and boys against boys. Then I will make it boys agains girls. Do you all understand?" he asked as he took out a list. "YEA!" all the boys and girls yelled.

"OK. Here is the first two girls that will be fighting." He paused and looked at his list. "Ok, first it will be Kagome against Kikio." He said. "Please step foreward onto the fighting mat!" he said. Kagome steped foreward, and walked over to the mat. She stood waiting for her aponent to step up. When she finally saw who she was up against, she started laughing. The girls was a prep. She was wearing shorts that looked more like underwear and a tight belly top. Whne she was finished laughing she put on a serious face. "Ok, there are hardly any rules except try not to hurt you aponent to much." As he walked over to the cheering crowd of kids to watch he looked over his sholder and yelled "Fight!" Kikio stood looking at Kagome as if she had grown a extra head or something. "Hey! You're the girl that almost ran me and Yashy-poo over this morning!" she screeched. "Yashy-poo?" Kagome laughed. The girl had lost her patience and had blindly charged at Kagome. When she finally reached Kagome, she just flung herself at her. Kagome side stepped her and grabbed her wrist. Then flung her over her back. She landed on the ground with a thud. Then when she got back up, she was surrounded in a pink ball of light. "That was not nice!" she yelled as the pink ball exploded and sent Kagome flying into a wall. There were a few gasps from the audience and the teacher was starting to get worried. "Ha ha. You think that a slutty prep like you can beat me? Think again!" she yelled as she ran towards her with a raging red ball of red energy around her."This is so way over!" Kagome yelled as she flung the red ball of miko energy at Kikio. When it hit her, she went flying through the wall and into the locker rooms. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she landed once again on the floor with a thud. Then, three girls went running over to her side shouting at her to get up and crying. The class just stood there, stunned at what they had just seen. "Ummm…ok I guess the winner is Kagome…" the teacher said uncertianly as Kagome bowed when people started to cheer for her. She walked over to Sango and Inuyasha. "Great job Kagome, I didn't know you were a miko!" Sango said as she gave her friend a high five. "Yea, well she wasn't really a chalenge."What did you think Yashy-poo?" Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha. He just growled and looked away.

"Ok, for the rest of the class, you can just fight amongst yourselves untill I get back with Kikio..if shes aloud to come back." The teacher yelled as he and Kikio's friends rushed out of the room with a limp Kikio in there arms. Just as Kagome was going to ask Sango if she wanted to have a friendly fight, a boy cane up to her and poked her in the back. Kagome jumped around and socked the person in the jaw. Then she saw who it was and knelt down beside him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." She said as he got up.

"I do not need your apologies. I just wanted to ask you a question." He said in his montone voice. "Umm, sure what is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at the stoic boy.

"How long have you been using your miko powers?" he asked. This question caught Kagome off guard and she had to think about it for a minute. "Well, I just started using them to fight about 7 years ago, but before that I dodn't really understand what they wer and why I had them. I actually still don't understand why I have them and I'm not quite sure how to control them." She said as Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Very well then. Meet me after school in the parking lot by your car." He said as he walked off. "Wow Kagome. What do you think he might want?" Sango asked. "Feh, knowing my stupid half-brother he probably wants to know if you're a threat to his status or something like that." Inuyasha butted in as a very red faced Miroku walked up to them. If you could call what he was doing walking. "Miroku, what the hell did you do this time?" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "So many pretty girls…couldn't resist.." that was all he managed to say before passing out onto the floor. Just as Sango lifted him up over her shoulder, the bell rang. "Hey Kagome, can you help me take Miroku to the nurse, I'll need you to watch his hand for me." Sango said as she started to walk away. "Sure, I can change later." Kagome agreed as she walked after Sango. While they were walking through the halls, they were getting weird looks from everyone. It was probably bacause they were still in their gym clothes and were carrying a unconchious boy with them/ When they got to the nurses office they put Miroku down and left to go get changed. While they were walking through the halls, they bumped into two boys. One was tall and had long black hair up in a pony tail and had ice blue eyes. The other was a bit shorter and had browm hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be in a rush and knocked both girls over. "Hey! Watch where your goin!" Sango yelled as the boys turned around and looked at the girls they had knocked over. They had made it quite a bit away from the girls and they hardly had the time to help them up, but the black haired boy was at Kagome's side in a second. "I'm teribly sorry about knocking you down, I didn't hurt you in any way did I?" he asked as he offered Kagome a hand. She took his hand and he pulled her up no problem. "Thank you. And no harm done." Kagoime smiled. "Well, if its not to rude to ask, what are you doing out in the halls with your gym clothes on?" the boy asked. "Well, I had to help Sango take our friends to the nurses office." She said as she looked to her left to see Sango being helped up by the other brown haired boy. "Oh, ok. But before you go, may I ask you two questions? The black haired boy asked. "Sure, go ahead." Kagome said. The boy looked at her. "Ok, oh yea, and by the way, my names Kouga."he smailed at her. "Ok, nice to meet you Kouga."

"Ok, so the first question is, what is your name?" Kouga asked. "Oj, my names Kagome." She replied. "That's a beautiful name. And the second question, do you wanna go out some time?" he said as he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Umm…I'm sure you're a great guy and everything, but I just met you a second ago, so I don't really know you…"she trailed off. He looked at her. "Well, do ya wanna hang out sometime, then when we get to know eachother better then maybe will you go out with me?" he asked her. "Yea, that sounds great." Kagome replied. "Great, see ya later Kagome!" Kouga called over his shoulder as he and the other boy walked away.

_**Ok, I tried to make this chapter longer like people asked me to, so I tried…but it might not b that gud cuz of it…and ill b writin anotha chapter asap. Keep on reviewin people! Thnkz bibi**_

_**XX**_


	8. Naraku Strikes

**I do not own Inuyasha! I keep 4gettin 2 put that! Anywayz Enjoy!**

"Umm..that was weird.."Sango said as she and Kagome continued to drag Miroku down the halls. He actually started to wake up but Sango kicked him in the head and he fell unchouncous again. "What was?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. "The whole thing with those guys..they were like…asking you out and you had just met for the first time!" Sango said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh yea…well I'll talk about it later. You take Miroku into the nerces, I gatta go get changed, I'm so late for class.." She trailed off with a smile plastered on her face as she walked towards the locker rooms. When she got changed and walked into the gym, she needed to get a slip that said why she was late for class. She walked up to the teachers office and was about to knock, but she herd some voices coming from in the office. "What did I tell you about the new student Rei?" a cold dark voice asked. There was a pause while the other person, who was the teacher, stuttered over his words. He sounded frightened as he replied tentively. "Y- you told me to-to umm.." he couldn't finish as the other cold voice interupted him. "That took to long. I need someone who can listen to my orders and list them the second they are asked. Not a pathetic blubbering fool like yourself." The cold voice said as Kagome leaned closer to the door to try and see what was happeneig. Before she knew what was going on, there was a sound of metal against metal and then a loud, painfilled cry of pain. "Now, I expected much more of you. But then again, you are only human." Said the dark voice as a thud sounded from the other side of the door. Then a purple, foul smelling miasma leeked through the crack under the door. "Ugg..I don't feel so…." Kagome fell to the gym floor before she could finish.

"Iwonder where Kagome is? She hasn't come back from changing yet.." Sango wondered outloud to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Shes probably just flirtin with sum guys." Miroku sugested. "Yea, this is Kagome, not you Miroku. Shes probably just talkin to the gym teacher bout sumthin." Inuyasha said as the group of 3 walked into there next class. "Fuck, I hate this teacher, shes insane." Miroku whispered as the teachers chuby figure turned as she scaned the room. "Hello class, I herd that we had a new student in our class, where would that little girl be?" her shrill voice rang through the classroom and Inuyasha and the other demons covered there ears…along with some other humans. "Umm, well were her friends and we cant find her, so I was wonderin if I could go and find her, I would be able to do it quickly with my nose." Inuyasha said from the back of the classroom. "Ahhhhh…yessss…Inuyasha you may go and look for your friend." She said as she waddled towards her desk, the fabrick of her skirt streaching with every step she took. Inuyasha got out of his seat and walked towards the door. But before he could get out, the teacher stopped him. "If you take to long, I'll send someone elso to go get you Mr. Inuyasha." She said withought moving from her desk. Inuyasha snickered to himself as he walked out of the class. 'She probably can't get out of her chair..' he thought as he walked towards the strongest scent of Kagome. When he finally got to where the smell was strongest, he smelt three other scents with hers. Blood, gym teacher..and Naraku. Those three scents mixed together with Kagome's couldn't be good. He also smelt a hint of poison miasma mixed in, but it was faint. He burst through the gym doors to find Kagome lying on the ground by the door to the teacher,s office. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side and checked her pulse. His face paled as he turned her over and saw….H**a ha a cliffy..wunder what he sees that make the mighty Inuysha pale :P** Sr**ry that I havnt updated in such a long time..i had lots of tests to cram for…and thank y'all for reviewing! Keep writin even if the chapters get stupider..lol 0.o**


	9. Bonding and Thoughts of Love

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

Previously… He burst through the gym doors to find Kagome lying on the ground by the door to the teacher,s office. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side and checked her pulse. His face paled as he turned her over and saw….

He couldn't believe it, there in her side, was a small dagger with a note attached to it. Inuyasha looked at the dagger for a minute, then his gaze wandered to the piece of paper the dagger was binding to her skin. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face to make sure she was still unconchious, ten quickly pulled the dagger out and took the bloodied note fron the end of it. It read: 'I am watching her, and soon she will be goining Rei in hell. You can never escape me my fallen angel…' Inuyasha read the note over again. His blood started to boil as a deep growl sounded from the back of his throat. "HOW DARE HE THREATTEN KAGOME LIKE THIS!" he yelled as he stood up. Then he remembered what a bad conditin Kagome was in and looked down at her. Her sihirt and pants were bloody and she smelt like poison miasma. 'What can I do..' Inuyasha wondered as he bent down to pick her up. As he lifted her into his arms, she started to stir and groan a bit. Then she broke out into a cold sweat and started mumbelling things that Inuyasha couldn't understand. "Shh, its ok, I'll take you home with me and get you all cleaned up then we can talk bout this." Inuyasha said to try and comfort the girl in his arms. "I better tell Sesshomaru bout this." Inuyasha said to himself as he ran towards his locker to grab his cell and call his brother. After he called his brother, they had agreed that Kagome would stay at there house untill she was better and they found out what was going on with Naraku.

Inuyasha burst through the large doors of his house. It was actually more like a castle, but it was his home. "Good afternoon Master Inuyasha, what can I do for you at this moment?" a servent asked as he took Inuyasha's shoes and put them aside along with Kagome's. "You can get a hot bath running and some medical suplies sent to my room." When the butler didn't make any atempt on moving, Inuyasha lost his patience. "NOW!" he yelled as he jumped up the stairs to his room as fast as he could as he herd the sound of the butler ordering the servents around to get what he asked for. When he arrived at his door, there was a man standing guard outside of it. When he saw Inuyasha, he bowed deaply and stepped aside for him to step through. When he brought Kagome to his bed, he laid her down on it, not caring about what happened to the sheets, he could just buy some new ones later. He walked over to his bathroom and saw that the bath was full with water and there were medical suplies sitting on one of the many counters in the bathroom. He grabbed the box and lept over to Kagome's side and pulled her bloody shirt off, not caring about what she was wearing underneath. He saw that the wound wasn't deep, but it was still dangerous if it wasn't treated. He pulled out some dressing and rubbed it over her wound. When he was done, he wrapped a bandage around her waist and kept it in place with a pin. Just as he was about to put her under the covers to sleep, she woke up, panting a bit. "What happened, where am I!" she yelled out as she sat bolt upright on the bed, but cringed at the pain and sank back down into the softness of the bed. "Shh, it's alright, your at my house. You're in good hands." Inuyasha comforted as Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "You dressed my wounds?" she asked as her eyes started to droop. "Yes, now go to sleep, you need all the rest you can get. He got up and was about to leave the room when he felt a hand grab his. "Please…don't leave me alone.." she trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He was also tired, but wanted to stay with Kagome. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt attached to her in some way. He felt like he was supost to protect her, to allways be there for her when she was in trouble….He jently pulled the covers of the bed back and laid Kagome down inside of them. Then withought really thinking, he got in and layed down beside her, bot letting go of her hand once. She imediately snuggled up to the new found warmth in the bad, and Inuyasha didn't mind. 'Kagome' was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep, eventhough it was still only the afternoon.

**So wucha think? I am really trying to make the chapters longer for y'all. :P** ** I also know that lots of people do these kinds of stories, like with clasifyin characters this way, but this is how I like it..i think its fun. Keep on readin and reviewin people!**


	10. Rude Awakening

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

As the first ray of sun shon through the curtians of the room, a cheerful cry awoke the sleeping people on the bed. Before any of them knew what was happening, Inuyasha's personal maid burst inot the room with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning sleepy head! Time for a good healthy breakfast and school!" the lady yelled out as she made her way across the room to the curtians to open them all, letting warm sunlight leek into the room, cating shadows over the walls and illuminating the two lumps on the bed. "Wait..two lumps!" the lady crossed the room swiftly and pulled back the sheets to her Master's bed. What she saw she couldn't believe. There was a girl, with bloodied bandages around her torso, in Master Inuyasha's bed. And what reely set her off was that they were snuggled into eachother with her Master's hand in hers. Before she knew what she was doing, she screamed. The loud noise rang throughout the whole house…castle…(yea we'll stick with castle.) Before Inuyasha or Kagome could even get up, half the staff and family in the Tashio residence were at the door staring at the not so peacefull couple. Who were now sitting up boltright on the bed, hands still clasped together in a quite cute manner. "Master Inuyasha, if it's not that bold for me to ask you.." the maid possed as she thought of what she was about to ask and if it would cost her her job..or her life. Before she could say anything more, Sesshomaru stepped into the room and all the servents bowed to him as he stepped through them, not noticing there presence. When he finally made it to the dazed couple, they were glaring at the people in the room. "So little brother, what exactly are you doing with this…" Sesshomaru paused. "Girl in yor bed?" Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a bit but then Kagome's blush faded as she started to answer Sesshomaru. She looked around to find that all the servents and maids were gone, she started to tell Sesshomaru the story. "So there is this guy Naraku tryin to kill me and hr killed our gym teacher and then stabed me with a dagger with a note on it that said that he would be watchin me. So Inuyashe brought me here." She finished her story and Sesshomaru's expression didn't change. "Indeed. But that still does not explain why you are in Inuyasha's bed, holing his hand curled up with him." Inuyasha looked at his brother for a moment and though he say a hint of jealousy mixed into his eyes. Kagome though she saw this too. "Well, I was a bit shaken from the whole encounter, so I didn't wanna be alone, so he stayed with me like the good friend he is." Kagome said as she leaned over and kissed hm on the cheek muttering thank you to him as he blushed and Sesshomaru's eyes had a gleam of jealousy in them again. Kagome looked up and her eyes fell into Sesshomaru's. Neither of them could seen to break the gaze. They all sat like that for about 2 minutes while Inuyasha thought about Kagome and Naraku, Kagome thought about Sesshomaru's eyes, and Sesshomaru thought about Kagome and how strange and powerful she is. Inuyasha decided to break the akward silence by asking a question. "Uhh…Kagome, how long will you stay here? I'm not sure if its safe to go to your house…or if you should stay here…" he trailed off looking at Sesshomaru for help. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome one last time befor walking towards the door. "Get properly dressed and cleaned then come to my library in the north wing." He called over his shopulder as the two watched his retreating figure walk dow the hall and then finally dissipear through another door. "So, umm do you want to stay here if it's ok for youto do that?…" Inuyasha trailed off again as Kagome got up and walked towards the bathroom to get ready. "I don't know. You better get ready or Sesshomaru will have yur head." Kagome said in a joking voice, eventhough they both knew that it could be true.

**_Ok ths chapter is shorter and a bit cinfusing, but I stayed up all lastnight thinking about ideas…so keep readin and reviewin:P_**


	11. Important thing to say

Ok

Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I love you all! Anyway, I'm goin away for a week before I have to go back to school, so I'm gunna try my best to get as many chapters as I can in before I leave for Cuba!  but anyway I cant say how happy I am for the reviews for everythin I've written, but especially this story! Thank ya so much and I hope you can live a week or so withought any updates on my stories.


	12. Staying With The Brothers

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! SINGLE TEAR 

Inuyasha watched Kagome's retreating figure until it disapeared into the bathroom. He sat still on the bed and left only when he herd the sound of a shower running. He got off the bed and exited the room towards his own. On the way to his room, he passed a servant and stopped her. "Go into the spare room to the left there and prepare some clothes and stuff for my guest." Inuyasha said as he walked off after the servant bowed and went to get everything her master asked for.

When Inuyasha got to his room he striped his clothes off and got into the shower. He closed his eyes as the warm water poured down onto his body. 'What's this feeling that I have for Kagome?' he thought. 'It can't be love…' he stopped thinking as he turned off the shower and walked into his closet to get some clothes. The contents of his closet were mostly black red and silver. He pulled on black jeans with a red and silver muscle shirt and started to walk towards his brother's library.

As he passed Kagome's door, he knocked on it to tell her that it was time for her to get ready to leave. When no one answered, he walked in carefully. The door to the bathroom was still closed, but the shower was off. 'She better hurry up or Sesshomaru will get mad.' He thought. He looked at the bed against the wall. It had some clothes and other things on it like he had requested. He went over and looked at what the options for her to wear were. He saw the arrangements that the servants had put out were not like something Kagome would wear, so he fixed them up. The he looked at the floor and saw some shoes at his feet. They were all black and high heeled. "I guess that will do." He said to himself. He was thinking about what Kagome would look like in the outfit he prepared and didn't hear the click of a lock and the squeak of a door opening. Kagome walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, unaware that Inuyasha was standing in the room with her. When she finally saw him he was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She said with a wide grin on her face. 'I could have some fun with this..' she thought with a evil grin on her face as Inuyasha finally closed his mouth. His open mouth was soon replaced with a blush as he saw the grin that was plastered on Kagome's face. She started to walk towards him as he looked at her with a blush on his face. When she finally reached him, she had a sexy grin on her face. She reached out a hand and brushed his cheek lightly. Then she reached up and started to massage one of his ears. He started to growl, but the growl soon turned into a soft purr. Kagome was enjoying the sound of him purring. 'I didn't know that he could purr..' she trailed off as she heard a knock at the door. She took her hands away from Inuyasha's ears and walked towards the door. She coulduv sworn that she heard a small whimper come from Inuyasha as she walked to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru's chest. "Human, why are you taking so long to get dressed?" he asked as he looked past her and saw Inuyasha on the ground glaring at him. "And what is my little brother doing in your room, while you have only a towel to cover yourself." He said. Kagome blushed at what he said. "Well, I just got out of the shower and he had come to get me, and he kept on bugging me so much that I didn't have the time to change." She walked back towards the floor bound hanyou as she grabbed the clothes provided by the servants as she walked into the bathroom to change. The second she left, so did Sesshomaru but not before telling Inuyasha that if he wasn't in his office in 4 minutes, he would kick the girl out. This made Inuyasha stare daggers at his brothers retreating form. A few minutes later, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Inuyasha. "What did Sesshomaru say after I went into the bathroom?" she questioned. Inuyasha looked at his watch and swore. After he did that, he picked her up as fast as he could and ran full out towards his brother's study. 'Stupid damn brother.' He thought. When he finally reached his brother's study, he didn't bother to knock. He walked into the room and looked at his watch. He had made it in time, but only by about 30 seconds. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his stoic brother, who responded by turning his head to look at his brother and the girl in his arms. "We need to talk about the girl. So if you would take a seat and let her down, then we can begin." Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha put the girl down. When he did, he was blushing as he realised that he had been holding her the whole time. "Take a seat." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for the two to sit down. "So, why are we here?" Kagome asked. He looked at her as if she was stupid. "You are here because you need to learn." Was Sesshomaru's reply. S he looked at him in a funny way, then it finally clicked in her mind. "Oh! You mean my priestess powers?" she asked. She confirmed this when he nodded his head. "Then why the hell am I here!" Inuyasha yelled. "You are here little brother, because you have just invited this girl to stay in our home until she gets better and this whole ordeal is over. This means that I can train her in her-" Inuyasha cut him off before he could say anything else. "What makes you think that I will let you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled, enraged that his brother would even propose that. "Inuyasha! He said nothing of the sorts you baka! He offered to train me with my powers and combat skills!" Kagome said as she restrained Inuyasha from attacking his brother. She herd him mutter something about stupid wench. She glared at him. "Exactly, you are hanyou. I at least thought that you could listen to what people are saying to you when you are not more than a metres length away." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome sit his brother back down in the chair. "So, do you except my offer?" Kagome shot her head up to look at the unemotional being in front of her. "Yea, I would like that. So the next time that bastard Naraku, or anyone for that matter, tries to attack me or my friends, I can beat the livin shit outa em!" Kagome said as she stood up in her chair, earning a growl from Sesshomaru and a crazy look from Inuyasha. "Sorry." She muttered as she got down to let Sesshomaru finish. "Back to the point, you will be staying in our house until I see fit." Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru's desk. "I would be glad to stay in this house and get some training at the same time." She said as she took the demon's hand and shook it before leaving the room to go to the room that would be hers until farther notice. Inuyasha studied her retreating form. 'The set of clothing I picked out for her look great…' he thought as he walked out of the room and into one of many hallways that led to various places in the castle. (**A/N: Where Inu and Fluffy live aint a real castle like in Fudal Japan But it's like a huge house…get it?)**

Kagome Pov

'I guess I'm gunna be stayin here for a while, so I might as well get used to the place..' I walked down the hallways until I got to a huge door. "Whoah! This thing is fuckin huge!" I said out loud as I pushed as hard as I could until the door opened. What I saw made me gasp. It was a huge room made of glass. Nothin was on the walls of the room because the only thing that wasn't glass was the door. I took a step inside the room. It was so bright from all the light reflecting off of the glass and the pool in the center of the room. "Whoah! There's a pool!" I yelled as I walked towards a glass door that led onto a porch. The sides of the porch were glass, but the bottom was not. "This is so beautiful.." I said to myself as I looked out onto the beautiful view that could be seen from where I was standing. 'Inuyasha's house is pretty far off from the city..I wonder how my family is doing…Wait..' I looked at my watch with wide eyes. "MY FAMILY!" I yelled out loud as I darted out of the glass poolroom towards my own room that hopefully contained a phone.

Normal Pov

Sesshomaru was just walking towards the kitchen for dinner when he herd a cry and the slamming of a door. 'What could be wrong with the girl now.' He thought as he smelt her sent becoming stronger by the second. She didn't seem to realise where he was because she came rocketing around a corner, and was met with what she thought was a wall. "Damn wall." She said as she picked herself up off the floor. Then she looked up to see two golden eyes looking at her with no expression in them at all. "Sesshomaru.." she whispered as they stared at each other for a few seconds longer. "I am really sorry bout that, I was just in a rush to call my family to tell them that I was ok, and then I bumped into you and.." she was cut off by a cold voice. "Indeed. You are babbeling and it is getting anoying. I have already taken the time to call your family and let them know what is going on." He started to walk away and he called over his shoulder. "There are some more clothes in your room if you want to change before coming to dinner with my brother and I, but if you do not wish to join us then that is fine also." He said as he walked away. Kagome thought about it for a while then followed the stoic demon towards what she hoped would be a great dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OK I just typed up as much as my mind could think of between packing and stuf like that…I also took the advice of reviewers and spaced it out a bit more. To answer your question Demon-dreamgirl, Kagome started thinking that Kikio was Inuyasha's gf..but then after he laughed when Kagome threw Kikio through a wall…you get the point..so no, she doesn't think that anymore. I will try to get some more Kouga in the story to make things more interesting. Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I love y'all and keep reviewin!


	13. I'm Sorry

Ok people, I no that the last chapter that I wrote probably wasn't as gud as the othrs cuz I wrote it the night b4 I left 4 Cuba…so I didn't have time to read it over and review it..so just keep on reviewin and stuf and tell me if thr is anythin i can change to make the last chapter better, and i will probably repost it again if i get enough sugestions on things to change, or ill keep on writin…

thnkz 3


	14. The Begining Of A Disaster

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL! crying 

* * *

Kagome followed Sesshomaru silently untill they reached a huge set of doors. They were brown and had designs carved into them. Before Kagome could mention something about them, they swung open to reviel a huge room with a huge long table in the middle. It could seat atleast 150 people! 

She stared in awe as Sesshomaru started to walk in. She noticed that she was left in the doorway, mouth agape, so she huridly followed Sesshomaru towards the huge table. She walked over to the table and while Sesshomaru sat down, she had no clue where to sit. She opened her mouth as she was goin to ask where she could sit, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha came bursting into the room. Kagome jumped and screamed a bit as she turned around to see Inuyasha flying towards her at full speed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it didn't. She opened one eye slightly and peeked around the room. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She turned around and there he was. Standing to the left of Sesshomaru with a chair pulled out. She looked at him quizicly for a moment before regestiring what he was doing. She then walked to the chair and sat down as Inuyasha pushed the chair once again towards the table. Then he walked to the right side of Sesshomaru and sat across from Kagome.Then, it was silent.

Kaome looked at the two brothers before her. 'They are both very handsome..' her thoughts were cut off as a bell was wrung. "Dinner is served!" said a voice from the other side of the room. Then about 12 waiters came out of the doors at the very end of the room with plates, trays, carts, and everything else that they would need to eat and enjoy the meal. Once the waiters were done serving all the food, they silently bowed their way out of the room as the three begane to once again, silently, wat their food. Untill Kagome remembered something. "Why did you come crashing into the room like that?" Kagome said as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up from their food. Inuyasha started to talk, but Sesshomaru jabed his arm into his side while telling him to never talk with his mouth full. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small giggle at what he said. For he sounded like a mother talking to a little boy. Once Inuyasha was done the process of chewing and swallowing, he once again turned to Kagome to answer her question. I had to tell you something important..but now I forgot what it was…I wrote it down in my room. It's bout your family I think." He said as he stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Hey, where are you going now!" Kagome asked as she stood up to follow him out of the room to get her information on her family. "I'm goin to my room, you comin?" he asked as she looked at Sesshomaru and excused herself after a rushed apology. 'She needs to work on her manners…' Sesshomaru trailed off as he watched her retreating form turn the corner, running after his half brother.

Once Kagome finally caught up to Inuyasha they had walked to the other wing of the house. They walked silently untill they came to a large door that had beautiful carvings in them. When Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome just managed to hold in her gasp. The room was eother black, red or silver. Some of the objects were gold, but you could hardly tell. The floor was covered in clothes and cds and other random things that she could barely make out. Inuyasha walked towards his bed and sat down, motioning for him to follow. Then a thought struck her. "Hey Inuyasha, the other day, I thought we were in your room then…"She trailed off as she looked at him as he shifted through a pile of papers on the floor and his bedside table. "This place is so big I have more than one room, but that one was my main one, this is my mess one that Sesshomaru and the maids never enter." He said as he looked at one paper after the next. Just as Kagome was going to respond, there was a triumphant cry from Inuyasha as he held up a sheet of paper with a bit of writing on it. "Here you go. After you read it, call whoever its from back, ok?" he said as he walked into one of the conecting rooms that she figured was the bathroom. She nodded her head as she started to read the paper. It siad the folowing:

To our dearest Kagome,

I am very sorry to tell you this, but your friend, Yuka, was reported missing this morning at about 1:00 am. No one knows if she is alive or dead, but we are hoping for the best.

Lots of Love,

Mom Souta and Gramps 3

She didn't do anything. She didn't know what to do at all. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, scream , get angry, she was confused. So she did the thing she thought was best. She ran. She ran to the place that always seemed to sooth her no matter what the situation was. She ran to the gardens.

* * *

**OMG …thank all you people for reviewing..and you probably noticed the change in my profile thing, that's bacause I copied and pasted my other thing from my other old file onto this one so that's why all that stuf is changed ok? And thank all you people sooooo much for reviewing and I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have had writers block so..yea..ill try and make the chapters longer and stuf like that if I get lets say…10 reviews! Ok? Ok. Thank yas! **


	15. Meetings and Back to the Basics

!I do not own Inuyasha or Bloody Romance by Senses Fail!

She ran like she had never ran before. She wanted to run away from it all. She wanted to go back to her normal life..she didn't want anything to happen to her friends. She only stopped running when she reached the center of the garden. There was a fountain and a beautiful sakura tree right in the middle. She walked over to the tree and cried. She had clue what to do. Her life was a total mess and she was sure that she could never fix it.

She needed someone more than ever now. She wanted to have her mom to snuggle up to and tell her everything that was wrong, but she couldn't. She hardly ever cried and it was a different kind of feeling for her.

Kagome's Pov.

"What the hell am I gunna do here!" she yelled at no one in particular. "My friend has been declared missing and I cant help her one bit, I have some kind of stalker and I have to stay with two guys and not leave the house at all, and I miss all my family and friends.." I stopped when I herd someone walking my way. I quickly tried the best I could to get rid of the smudged makeup on my face, but to no prevail.

I saw a flash of silver and obviously I didn't know if it was Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I guessed that it was Inuyasha, but I was surprised when Sesshomaru stepped out into the garden. He looked around for a moment, then his eyes came to rest on me. I must have looked so weak. I was sitting with my back against the tree with my knees drawn up to my chest. He probably saw the smudges of black that just proved that I was crying. To him I probably looked totally worthless. But apparently I didn't.

He started to walk over to me and suprisingly enough sat down beside me. I didn't look at him, so I just stared ahead at the fountain. Finally after a few moments of silence, he spoke up and told me something that made me happy. He said that I was able to go see my family if either him or Inuyasha went with me. I was so happy that I didn't notice when he stood up and started to leave.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I felt him go stiff at the sudden contact, but then he loosened up and hugged me back. I was so happy that nothing could ruin the rest of my day.

Normal Pov.

"KAGOME!" a yell broke her from her daydreams as Inuyasha came bursting into her room. She screamed and pulled the covers closer to her body.

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha! Its like 7:30 in the morning!" Kagome screamed as she threw a few pillows at the door where Inuyasha was still standing. "Well, if you don't want to hear the big news, then I can just leave ya know.." he trailed off as he made it look like he was going to walk out of the room. "Umm…Wait Inuyasha!" he herd her call to him. He smirked and turned back around. "Yes?" he asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what is it already!" she yelled as he kept looking at her with his smirk in place, because it never once left his face. "Well, there are actually two things that I need to tell you, but ill tell you the better one first…" he trailed off and waited for Kagome to wine and ask him to keep talking. And that's what she did "Inuyashaaaa! Keep talking!" she asked while putting on her best puppy dog pout.

His smirk got bigger and he continued with his story. "Well, as I was saying, on Monday, you get to go to school and see all your friends and catch up on work and-" he got cut off as he was sure he would by Kagome's angry voice. "What! You mean to say that I have to go back to the school where I have tons of missed work and a cyco stalker to take care of!" she started of in a low whisper, but ended up yelling. Inuyasha covered his adorable doggy ears and sent a glare her way.

"Ok, whatever, now what was the other thing that you said you had to tell me at 7:30 in the morning?' she asked, growing a bit more impatient that she already was. "Yes, now onto the second thing of great importance." He stated in a Sesshomaru-like voice. This made Kagome giggle a bit and then stop as she remembered why she was awake at 7:40 in the morning.

"Ok, enough with the funny stuff, what's so important as you were saying?" she asked as he began to talk once again. "Ok and the second thing that I think you will enjoy the most..you remember how Sesshomaru told you that you would be able to go visit your family once and a while with one of us as a escort?" Kagome nodded her head vigourously and Inuyasha continued. "Well, we have decided that you can go see 'em today if ya want since you start school in two days."

"Omg! Thank you soooo much!" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to Inuyasha, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Then she realised what she was wearing and let out a little 'eep' and went back to her bed and once again under the covers, but not before Inuyasha got a good look at her short shorts and tank top. (hehe, pervert Inuyasha..ahem) Then just as Inuyasha was about to leave, she remembered something else that she wanted to ask.

"Hey, Inuyasha, who's taking me? You or Sesshomaru?" she asked, hoping that it was Inuyasha that would be taking her. "Oh, I almost forgot, its gunna be Sesshomaru because I have to plan something for tomorrow, hope ya don't mind." He said as he flashed her a grin and walked away.

Kagome let out a sigh, just as Inuyasha popped his head back into her room. "Oh yea, and Sesshomaru will find you when he wants to leave and breakfast will be served soon." He stated as he walked towards one of his rooms.

Kagome sat thinking about her family and friends as she decided to get up and ready for the day ahead of her.

She walked over to the room that had all her clothes and some new ones on them and picked out a black skirt with a silver and red shirt. She put on the outfit, then picked out some black boots and put on her make up and walked towards the wonderful smell that was to be her breakfast.

When she got there, only Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table with the newspaper in his hands. (Yes Sesshomaru does have two arms..) Just as Kagome sat down, he spoke. "You will be coming with me to visit your family" She looked at him and nodded. "I know" she answered as Inuyasha walked in talking on the phone to someone.

"Yes, I will..but its important! You have to-but I don't want to! Fine but you have to bring her along with you for her sake..ok then…you better or ill personally see that your- ok, bye then.." he hung up the phone and sat down.

"Who was that? The conversation seemed to be getting pretty violent." Kagome asked as the food started to be served. "Oh, it doesn't matter. So when will you be going to see your family?" Inuyasha asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "Well, I don't know, it's up to Sesshomaru." Kagome said, looking over to Sesshomaru. He was still reading his paper and looked up when he noticed that people were looking at him.

"Sesshomaru, when were you going to take Kagome to see her family?" Inuyasha asked, intently looking at his older brother. "I do not care as long as it is before nightfall." He answered as he went back to reading his paper. "Umm..Sesshomaru, can we leave before lunch?" Kagome asked. He nodded his head and went back to reading his paper once again.

A few hours later, Kagome and Sesshomaru were in his car driving towards Kagome's house. The ride was silent except for the music that was playing, but Kagome wasn't listening. She was thinking about her stalker and the disipearence of her friend. 'I wonder what will happen next…' she thought as they finally arrived at her house.

She got out of the car and started to run up the shrine steps. Sesshomaru watched as she ran quickly up the steps to her house. When she got to the top, she disipeared and he heard a door open and shut and then voices and laughter. He started to walk up the shrine steps and after a few moments got to the top.

When he stepped into the house, a old man came running into the room, with pieces of paper that looked like sutras on them. "Gah! Demon! There is a demon in our home!" he began to throw the fake sutras at Sesshomaru until the old man became tiresome and Sesshomaru walked away towards the voices of Kagome and her Mother.

When he reached the kitchen, he found Kagome and her Mother. They were talking and laughing and hugging each other. After a few moments, they notices Sesshomaru's presence and turned to talk to him. "Ah, so Kagome, by the descriptions you have given me so far, this must be Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom asked while looking at Sesshomaru. "Yea, that's Sesshomaru, next week or whenever I come here next Inuyasha will bring me and you will get to meet him to." Kagome said as she walked into the living room to find her brother, Souta.

When she finally found him, he was playing video games and didn't even aknoledge her presence until he died in the game he was playing and he looked up after letting out an angry groan. "Hey Souta, how ya been?" Kagome asked suddenly making her brother jump.

"Kagome! Your home! Do you get to stay here, or do you have to go back again?" he asked her while giving her a hug. "Well, I have to go back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but I'll be back again next week probably I guess." She said while still hugging her kid brother.

"Aww man, do you have to go back? Why cant you just stay here and let someone like the police protect you or something?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. "Well Souta, this is different and more complicated and I will explain everything when you are a bit older, ok?" Kagome answered in a gentle tone as her brother nodded his head and went off to sulk in his room.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to head back to her 'home'. She had told her mother all about the situation and her mother had told her about her friend. Once they had gotten that cleared up, they had something to eat and then talked for a while. The car ride home was once again silent except for the radio.

When a song that Kagome liked came on, she started to sing along. It was Bloody Romance by Senses Fail

Life, is floating fast away.  
But I look, your head is turned away.

From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right.  
But the feeling inside has kept me up all night.

You and me are like one heart-beat.  
You and me are like one heart-beat.

So slice open my veins.  
And let, the romance bleed away.

She looked at Sesshomaru to see that he was smiling slightly and she wondered what he was thinking about to make him smile.

From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right.  
But the feeling inside has kept me up all night.

You and me are like one heart-beat.  
You and me are like one heart-beat.

'She has a nice voice..I should tell Inuyasha about this' thought Sesshomaru.

Back into what I thought I knew, these words inside me, tell me what to do.  
My heart held, in the palm of your hand.  
(Forget my name) Now I know, the way to go, this place inside my demented mind.  
(Forget my name) You saw me bleeding on the bathroom floor.  
(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win. X3  
(Forget my name) Now you will feel my pain  
Forget my name x5

The song ended as they finally reached the Tashio house. Sesshomaru got out and opened the door for Kagome and she got out and thanked him for everything.

'I wonder what Inuyasha has planned for me tomorrow..' Kagome thought as she walked along side Sesshomaru into the house.

* * *

XoXo

**OMG …thank all you people for reviewing..and you probably noticed the change in my profile thing, that's because I copied and pasted my other thing from my other old file onto this one so that's why all that stuff is changed ok? And thank all you people sooooo much for reviewing and I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have had writers block so..yea..ill try and make the chapters longer and stuff like that if I get lets say…10 reviews! Ok? Ok. Thank yas! I do not own Inuyasha or Bloody Romance by Senses Fail**


	16. The Date pt1

When Kagome got to her room, she went right to her bed and lay down. She began to think about what Inuyasha could have planned for her. 'Well, how do I know that its for me anyway?' she thought. 'He didn't say it was for me so..' she trailed off as she herd a sudden nock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked. The person didn't answer and just walked in. It was Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, sup?" she asked as he walked towards her and sat down on the side of her bed.

"I was just gunna ask you if you mayb wanted to do sumtin tomarrow since its your last day before you have to go back to school." He paused to look at Kagome. "Miroku and Sango will be there just to let you know." He tried to make it sound casual, but she could tell that he wanted her to say yes for sure.

"Yea, ill come Yashy-poo." She giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha didn't run after her, he just sat on the bed. He was having flash backs of when he first met Kagome.

Flashback

He was walking down the halls with Kikio before the assembely was to happen and as they walked towards the auditorium, Kikio kept clinging onto him tighter and tighter untill he couldn't bare it anymore. He decided to get her off and he needed to do it fast. He swiveled his ears around to try and see if anyone was coming and just for his luck there was someone running down the halls, and fast. The person was getting closer and closer untill they finally rounded the corner, bashing into the lockers on the side of the wall and skidding before once again running towards Inuyasha and Kikio. Inuyasha smikred as he waited untill the person was right behind them and he stepped into their way right before they could move to avoid him. As the person fell, he noticed that it was a girl and that they were flailing their arms around, wilidly trying to find something to grab and stop her fall.

A look of relief washed over her features as she grabbed onto something. But that something wasn't ready for the sudden weight that was suddenly put onto his body and started to fall aswell. A muffled scream for the falling girl was herd as she clung tihter to the person's clothes as they both went plumiting towards the school floor. Kikio suddenly yelled out for her 'Yashie-poo' and tried to stop the fall, but only succeded in making it worse. As Inuyasha fell ontop of the girl, he noticed for the first time that her scent and aura were slightly familiar. Realization dawned over his features and he figured who it was. 'Why me?' he thought as he looked at the small figure bellow him. Her eyes were closed and her arms were somehow above her head. Inuyasha sat up imto a odd position that led to him stradiling her waste. Just as he realized the position they were in, she girl opened her eyes…and slapped him.

"Oh my God! What the hell do you think you are doing!" she yelled as she squirmed beneath him. This was not helping Inuyasha at all with his current position and he suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Kagome, that's your name isnt it? Your families the rich one right?" he asked. He succeded in making her shut up, but she was still angry.

"Yea, so what if I am?" she asked as he let go of her mouth. "And you Inuyasha Tashio, part of the richest family in Japan right?" she asked as she noticed the position they were in still. "Yea, that's me and just to let you know, this is my school. Me and my friends rule the school and we allways have and allways will." With that he aswell noticed the position they were in and got up. So far Kikio was forgotten and was currrently watching the two as they talked and sat in the same rather sexual position. She was getting mad. And when she hated someone, they paid dearly. She snuck one last look at 'her Yashy-poo' and the girl and walked away.

They both soon after got up and looked at eachother for a moment before Kageome responed to the statement he had made about his school. "Yea, well you can just keep on thinkin and wishin that that was true, because soon enough, this school will be myne and so will you." She said as she walked away. But before she rounded the last hallway, she called one last thing to Inuyasha over her shoulder. "This never happened, stranger." And with that she was gone.

End Flashback

Inuyasha shook his head as he lay down on Kagome's bed. 'I wonder if she still wants to rule the school..' he thought as he continued to think to himself. ' I meen, I did say that me and my friends rule the schoool so I guess that meens her too.' He thought as he got up off the bed. "Oh well, may aswell ask her at some point in time before our…date thing tomorrow.." he trailed off as he walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA KUK KUK KUK KUK!" evil laughter echoed through the empty school halls of Shikon High as a dark haired figure slunk through the halls. When he reached the locker he wanted, he took out his pen and paper and wrote a note to his dearest love with locker number 224. The note read, 'To my dearest Fallen Angel, I know that you have come back to school under the protective eyes of the Tashio brothers, but don't that make you think that you are safe from me my lovely. I shall see you soon enough.'

The figure took out a dagger and stuck the note on the end of it. He thrust the dagger into the locker, making a deep hole and then walked away laughing, once again, maniacly.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She got up out of bed, put on the robe someone had provided her with and opened the door. To her surprise, there stood Sango. "KAGOME!" she screeched as she tackled her best friend into a hug. "C-can't….BREATHE!" Kagome choked out as she tried her best to pry Sango off her and get out of the bone crushing hug she was giving. "Whoops.." Sango said as she got up off of Kagome and helped her stand. "I'm sorry bout that, its just that I've been worying about you ever since the whole Naraku did that to you." Sango said as she looked at her friend who had a happy look on her face. "But anyway, thanks for caring..but why are you here?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her mirror to fix her hair which was now a total mess. "Oh, that's right…I came here to help you get ready for our date tonight with the guys." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, why now?" Kagome questioned as she dug through her drawers trying to find her makeup. "Well, I'm not sure if Inuyasha told you all the details, but I thought he would have told you when we were leaving.." she trailed off as she looked up at Kagome who had stoped looking for her makeup and was now looking at Sango.

"When are we leaving and what are we doing, and you better tell me or I will hit you." She said in a angry voice. Sango looked away from her friend and started to back away. "Well, we are going to be leaving in 2 hours, we are goind to different places, and it will probably last the whole day" she said. Sango looked up to see what Kagome's reaction would be, but was happy when her friend didn't break anything. "Fine whatever as long as we get back in one piece I guess Im ok with it then…" she said as she trailed off. "Sango , can you wait for a few minutes while I take a shower, then you can tell me what to wear since you seem so eager to do this.." she said as she grabbed a towel and walked into the washroom after she saw Sango nod her head.

After about 15 minutes Kagome came out of the washroom with a towel around her and her hair dried. She looked around her room for Sango, but couldn't see her. She poked her head into her closet and could see her. She then walked over to the door and opened it a bit. She didn't know if everyone was awale yet since it was still pretty early, and she didn't want to get anyone angry, so she walked out of the room carefully making sure noone was coming and that she didn't step on anything that would make any noise. She walked around the first hall, ocasionally whispering Sango's name to see if she could get any response. She came to the end of her first hall and looked at what she was wearing. What she was wearing consisted of a white short towel. That was it. Kagome almost screamed at her new discovery, but held it in oncase anyone came and saw her like this. "Oh my god, why the hell did I walk out of my room in a fucking towel!" she whispered angrily to herslef as she walked towards the end of the hall and the first corner that led to her room.

As she was just about to pass the last door before the corner of the hall, someone walked out of the last door and whamed into her. "Akk!" she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for her back to hit the ground. When she didn't feel it, she opened her eyes to see gold ones. "Inuyasha, yo ushould really watch where your going." She scolded as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, I should Kagome-"she gasped a little, but he continued. "But shoulnt you also put on clothes before walking around someone elses house?" he smirked as he felt her tence up in his arms. She blushed as she remembered what she was wearing. Then she blushed even more as she realized that she was still in Inuyasha's arms.

'What! Wait a seond! You are Kagome Higurashi, the bad girl, and you do not get flushed or flustered by incredibly hott guys with long silver hair, and glowing golden eyes..and perfect bodies..and….' a look of shock and surprise floated onto Kagome's face as she realised what she was once again thinking. "No! You cant think that you idiot!" she said out loud as Inuyasha just stood there with her still in his arms, watching the seemingly crazy girl think and then talk to herself about what she had just thought.

"Wow, do you normaly have conversations with yourself or is this a first?" he asked as he finally got her attention and she stopped talking and thinking to look at Inuyasha who she realised was still holding her. "What? Oh- that…umm I was just thinking about how….stupid you are…and.." she was going to go on with her excuse, but herd Sango calling her. "Oh- I hear Sango calling me…see ya later Inuyasha!" she said as she got up out of his arms and ran towards her room where Sango was.

"Well, that was…interesting…" Inuyasha thought to hinself as he walked into his room. "Might as well get ready for the date thing I guess." He said as he walked to his closet to get his outfit ready for after his shower.

"Kagome! Try this!" Sango said as she threw a bloack mini skirt with a red tube top out of her closet. "Sango, how long is this going to take, and how are you going to get ready if you're here all the time?" she asked as she pulled the outfit on. It looked good. She walked over to the closet that had a mirror in it and looked at herslef. She had to admit, she looked good. Sango then ran over to her other smaller closet and pulled out the many shoes that Kagome had. After much debating, they decided on Black and red high heeled shoes with lace things that went up around her leg and tied at the top in a bow that was just bellow her knee so that she could actually walk.

Soon after the shoes were put on, it was time for hair and makeup. Sango ushered her over to a seat and sat her down infront of a large mirror. She started rummaging through all of the boxes untill she found the colours that she wanted and she began with the makeup. After the whole thing was done, Kagome looked great. She had on deep red lipstick, blackish silver eye shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. She had half her hair up in a ponytail and the other half framing her face. She tied it all together with a black ribbon with a red flower on it. "You look awesome Kags!" Sango exclaimed as she looked over her work. "Yea but what about you Sango, youv taken up like 2 hours doing my makeup and shit, but you have half an hour to do all your stuf." Kagome said as she looked at her friend with a thankful look. "It's ok, I have all my stuf here anyway so ill just go get it." Sango replied as she dashed out the door to get all her things that she would need for the date.

She came back a few moments later with a bag that was soon all over Kagome's bed. She started pushing all the makeup and hair things to one side of the bed, and all the clothes to the other. She took the outfit that she would be wearing and put it on. It was a short black skirt like Kagome's but it had a little bit of purple on it. She had a spagheti strap top that was light black so that it looked like purple in the light. After she put the outfit on, she walked past Kagome to sit in the chair to do her makeup. She out on the same thing except her eye shadow was purlpe and black and she had on a lighter red lipstick.

The two girls were ready to go just as a maid walked into the room to tell them that the boys were ready to go and were requesting their presence at once. They both thanked the maid and walked out to the hall and walked towards the fromt hall where the boys would meet them.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"How long does it take to walk down a few halls and stairs?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting nervous and it was obvious. "Now now Inuyasha, don't be rash.." Miroku stated trying to calm his friend before he killed something. "WHO THE HELL IS BEING RASH!" Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at Miroku and hit him. But before his hand connected with Miroku's flesh, he was stoped by a yell from someone behind him. "Inuyasha! Don't hit him!" he whiped his head around only stare in awe at Kagome. She was wearing the hotest outfit he had ever seen. Mirok, who still hand his arms in a defencive position, looked at Sango and couldn't look away from her. They both stood there, looking at their dates for the night and smiled.

"Well, Kagome, you look lovely tonight." Miroku said as he was the first of the two to snap out of the daze they were in. "Thanks Miroku." Kagome said. The Miroku looked over to Sango and smiled as he tool her hands in his. "But no one's beauty can compare to my beautiful Sango. Did you know that for a moment I thought you were a angel sent from hevan my dearest?" he asked with the most charming smile he could give he looked at Sango. She was blushing. "Miroku…thank you…" she stutered. She had no clue what to say. Inuyasha had finally come to his sences and had walked over to Kagome some point during Sango and Mirokus's conversation and was trying to think of something to say. "Well..you look….beautiful." Inuyasha stutered out and made Kagome blush. "Thank you Inuyasha and you look very handsome." She giggled. He was wearing a red button up dress shirt with black pants. Miroku was wearing a purple dress shirt with a white one underneath it. He was wearing some kind of black pants aswell.

"Well then, shall we go?" Sango asked as she looked at all her best friends.

"Sure! Where are we going to first then?" Kagome asked as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him out to the place where the car was.

"We are going to…"

* * *

omg a cliffy! Sorry it was just to good not to do! Sorry, but anywayz…thankz for reading and ill try and update as soon as I can..i have exams and my bday coming up to get ready for so I might not get as much done…but keep reading and reviewing..and if I get lets say…7 reviews ill try and update b4 my exams start! Thank you so much for all you people who have reviewed and keep on readin and reviewing..and also if yu have any sugestions for the story, then just tell me! Thnkz:) 


	17. Once again im sorry

Ok I know that the last chapter was pointless as some people said, but I remembered that the whole begening of the story Kagome says she wants to rule the school..so I had to get this in some how so I had to make a chapter about it..so sorry if I bored all you to death but it had to go in so ill try and make the next chapter even better..and in the next chapter the rating just might go up..i unno

Tell me if you want sumtin in thr…not like a hardcore lemon or sumtin but sumtin like that…so tell me if ya want so I can actually write something : S

Thankz again for reviewing and stick with me pleez!

Thank you so much,

Darkhanyou27


	18. The Date pt2

I DONT OWN INUYASHA...yet hahahahaha! -ahem- on with the story...cough

* * *

Last Time

"Well then, shall we go?" Sango asked as she looked at all her best friends.

"Sure! Where are we going first then?" Kagome asked as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him out to the place where the car was.

"We are going to…"

* * *

This Time

"Inuyasha, shush!" Miroku said as he covered his friends mouth with his hand. "We have decided to keep it a secret and make it a surprise!" Miroku said. "Frku woo rittl reke!" Said Inuyasha from behind Miroku's hand. (He just said Miroku you little freak! Just to let you know) Miroku quickly dropped his hand from Inuyasha's mouth and down to his sides after wiping it on the car. Inuyasha gave a death glare to Miroku, but then continued to get into the car. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in the front and Sango and Kagome in the back.

The car was red and black. It was one of Inuyasha's obviously. They pulled out of the driveway and started onto the road. Then Miroku turned around and looked at the girls. "Well, if we want it to be a surprise, then I guess you will have to put these on." Miroku smiled as he pulled out two bandanas to cover the girl's eyes. They looked at him like he was crazy, but then finally put them on. After Miroku made sure that they couldn't see, he turned back around and whispered something to Inuyasha and he nodded his head back. Soon, the car was silent and Inuyasha didn't like it. Just then Miroku pulled out a cd and put it in. It was one of his favourite songs. You guessed it, Miss. New Booty. He reached over to the radio and turned it up as loud as it would go. When the song came on, Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was insane. They were going on a date and they were blasting songs about other girls hott asses. Inuyasha looked back at the girls and they were laughing. They soon knew who had put on the song as they listend to the words. It was so obviously Miroku it was funny. Suddenly Miroku started to sing along and that made Inuyasha look at him again and the girls to burst out laughing.

Soon the song ended and the boys told them that they were almost there and that they could almost take of their blindfolds.

Miroku Pov.

I was nervous. And trust me, I never got nervous on dates. This was something that Inuyasha was suppost to feel! Not me!

I looked back at the girls. They were smiling, thank the gods. Inuyasha and I have worked everything out and it has to go down perfectly or I don't know what will happen….

Inuyasha Pov.

I kept thinking about what would happen if the date messed up. They wern't happy thoughts. I just pictured Kagome running away crying.. running right into Kouga's arms. He felt a growl forming in the back of his throat and then saw Kagome throw herself at Sesshomaru and kiss him. This sent him over the edge and I let out the loud growl. That's when everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. Sango and Kagome asked Miroku what that was and he shrugged after he saw the look I gave him. I looked out the window and gasped as I realised that I was about to miss the turn that lead to our secret location. I did a sudden turn and nearly hit 2 other cars and a man on a bike. After a few moments, I managed to pull into the parking area and stopped the car.

Normal Pov.

The girls felt the car stop moving and smiled at the thought of getting to take the blindfolds off after what seemed like 5 hours with them on. They herd Miroku and Inuyasha talking in the front in hushed voices then herd the car doors open and slam shut again. Then they herd the doors on either side of them open and felt a hand reach out and grab theirs. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and helped her out of the car. Once they were out Inuyasha looked over to see how Miroku was doing with Sango. He was surprised to se that he was actually keeping his hands to himself for once, but that smile turned into a frown as 2 pretty girls walked bye and Miroku grabbed their asses. They slapped him and stormed away in a huff. Sango had herd the slaps and the angry screams from the other girls and slapped him on the arm since she couldn't see his face.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and Miroku with Kagome and hit Miroku over the head. He then whispered in his ear quietly enough that Sango and Kagome didn't hear and he soon shut up and started walking towards their final destination. As they got closer, the girls started to hear loud noises and music from somewhere in front of them. They started guessing where they were and as they got closer, their guesses got better and better until they finally both at the same time realised where they were. "The Carnival!" they both screamed as Inuyasha and Miroku ripped the blindfolds off to reveal the site where their date would be. Kagome and Sango squealed in delight as they started to run towards the entrance. But they didn't get far before Inuyasha and Miroku stopped them to talk to them.

"Ok, here's the deal." Miroku started off. "We have planned out this date for you and we want it to go smothly." Inuyasha said as they took their girls hands and started to slowly walk towards the entrance again. "We have 2 different parts of this date and this is the first part." Miroku said as he pulled out his walet and took out the money they would need along with Inuyasha who would be buying games and food.

After they bought the all inclusive pass thing they walked in and Inuyasha continued the explanation. "So you will have to put the blindfolds on again once were done here, ok?" he said as they stopped at the list of rides. Kagome and Sango groaned at the thought of having to put those things back on but then figured it would be worth it. So they nodded their heads and looked at the boys. "So, where do you ladies want to go first then?" Miroku asked as he looked over the list again.

"Umm…" Kagome didn't know what she wanted to go on so she gave Sango a chance to suggest something. "How bout we go on some of the wild rides first before we eat and stuff so that we wont get sick?" Sango sugested as she looked around at everyone. They all nodded in agreement and walked towards the rollar coasters and stud like that. (A/n: I'm gunna skip ahead to the 2nd part of the date since that's when all the action starts..)

In the car to date destination #2

"That was awesome guys! Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she got into the car with Sango. "Yea that was so much fun!" Sango added as she also got in. Then just as they were about to leave, Miroku stopped the car. "Wait Inuyasha! We need to put the blindfolds on them first!" Miroku said as he grabbed them and tied them around the girls eyes. "Jees Miroku, I thought we were about to hit something! Don't do that again! You stupid spazz…" he muttered under his breath as Miroku finished putting on the blindfolds.

"Fine, whatever." And with that they were on to date destination number two and their last stop of the night.

On the way, there was a nice kinda silence with the guys worrying about what would happen and the girls trying to guess where they were and where they were going.

After about 15 min. the car stopped and Inuyasha and Miroku got out to help the girls out.

"Ok. So, were at the last stop of the evening. To keep this a surprise, we need permission to carry you my ladies…no perverted stuff from me either.." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded his head a muttered a 'yeah'. The girls tried to look at each other, but remembered they were wearing blindfolds so they kinda just thought about it. Kagome was the first to respond. "Sure, you have been perfect so far this evening, so yea I guess." Sango nodded her head in agreement. "But if your hand even 'slips' to where it aint suppost to be, I will make sure you wont be able to ever have kids." Sango said as she looked to where she thought Miroku was. He gulped and nodded his head as he and Inuyasha walked towards the girls.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. Miroku did the same with Sango. Then they started walking towards the final destination. After walking for a few seconds, the girls started to hear things..like the ocean..and waves… and…then they realised where they were. Inuyasha and Miroku had taken them to the beach! They smiled and decided to pretend that they had no clue where they were still.

After a few moments of walking, the boys stopped. They whispered something to each other and then started walking again. "Ladies, I sugest you should hold on tight." Miroku said as he once again stopped walking. "Why?" Sango asked. "Cuz were goin up." Inuyasha said as he jumped suddenly into the air. Kagome let out a little scream and gripped onto Inuyasha as hard as she could. Sango did the same. They hated to admit it, but they loved the feeling of the girls griping onto them like that, it made them feel happy and important (and horny..jks :P) but anyways, they felt like they had the responsibility to take care of them. Once they had finished jumping, they stopped at the top of what the girls presumed was the top of something.

The boys put them down and they took their hands and led them over to what they presumed the edge of the thing they were on. Then, the boys reached over to the blindfolds and took them off. What the girls saw made them gasp. It had to be the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen in their lives. They were standing at the top of the highest cliff on the whole beach and the view was beautiful. The sun was setting and was reflecting off of the water to make it glow. The clouds were a beautiful pinkish orange colour.

The sun was glowing the brightest it could possibly. The girls had forgotten to breathe and Sango felt like she was going to faint. They looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku and they were smiling. Sango and Kagome both had tears in their eyes and were both smiling like they would never smile again. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled back at them. Suddenly, the girls just threw themselves at Miroku and Inuyasha. This was a supprize and they all got knocked backwards (not over the edge of the cliff). Inuyasha and Miroku gasped as they all went tumbling to the ground with the girls on top of them.

They all looked at each other and then back at the sunset. At that very moment they all had the same idea. Inuyasha and Miroku turned the girls heads around just as the sun went down over the horizon. As they turned their heads, the girls had tears in their eyes. They were once again so happy they thought they would die from it. Then, Inuyasha and Miroku kissed them. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Miroku then decided that it would be the perfect moment so he took Sango's hand and she turned around again. She looked at him right in the eyes and couldn't seem to look away. She saw all the emotions portrayed right before her eyes, and yet she couldn't believe it. She looked deep into his eyes and saw love, happy ness, caring, fear, and admiration. She tried to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't seem to. She then felt her body moving at a sickinily slow pace towards Miroku's. Then before any of them knew what was happening, they were kissing each other softly..and they seemed to be enjoying it. Miroku's heart was on fire as well as Sango's.

Inuyasha and Kagome had broken their kiss and were now sitting, Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, watching the moon rise and the stars appear right their eyes. Then they turned to see how Sango and Miroku were doing and smiled when they saw them kissing. That is what they had been secretly wishing was happening the whole time. They turned around as they broke apart and Sango blushed.

Then the couple then stood and moved closer to Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku sat then pulling Sango to sit in his lap.

They sat there for god knows how long before the girls fell asleep. Then they realised that they all had school and Inuyasha swore loudly as he picked Kagome up and motioned for Miroku to do the same with Sango. Then he jumped over the edge and Miroku followed. They then got in the car and sped off towards Sango's house.

* * *

OMFG! I am so sorry for not updating anythin for so long. I have so many end of the ear shit to do! I will try to type as much as I can now before I have to start for stuff. Ok and I was reviews ppl! It takes a few seconds of your time. So technicly the blan way of saying it is no reviews, no story. Thank ya so much for all the people who have reviewed! I love you!…:S anywayz…thanks again! REVIEW PEOPLE! FREAKIN REVIEW I SAY! 


	19. Saved By A Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!..yet (cue lightning and evil cackle)

Previously: They sat there for god knows how long before the girls fell asleep. Then they realised that they all had school and Inuyasha swore loudly as he picked Kagome up and motioned for Miroku to do the same with Sango. Then he jumped over the edge and Miroku followed. They then got in the car and sped off towards Sango's house

This Time…

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived at Sango's house and were now trying to wake her up. They couldn't seem to do it. So Miroku ended up carrying her to her door and waiting till someone answered it. No one did. "Damn.."he said under his breath.

He tried to jiggle the door handle, but it was locked. He walked back to the car with Sango and looked at Inuyasha. "Her doors locked and we cant get in…so what should we do?" Miroku asked. Kagome was still asleep and Sango, like her, was showing no signs of waking up.

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds and then looked up at Sango's house.

"Ya think there are any windows?" he asked as he started to walk to the house, motioning for Miroku to follow with Sango.

They walked around the whole house once looking for a window. He found one and it was at the almost verry top of the house.

"So you think you can get her up there?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku.

"Umm…no?" he asked more than answered. Inuyasha looked up and then back donwn at Miroku.

"Ok, you go back to the car and check up on Kagome, I'll take Sango and put her in her bed ok?" He asked as he took Sango from Miroku's arms. He nodded and walked over to the car to make sure that Kagome was still sleeping and ok. When he got to the car, she was still sleeping.

He got back into the car and watched Inuyasha jump up to the top of the house with no dificulty at all and then open the window just enough for them to squuze through.

Then they dissapeared into the house. A few Minutes later Inuyasha appered on the roof again and jumped down. He walked over to the car and got in. "So?" Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha answered as he looked back at Kagome.

"Did you put her in her room?" Miroku asked, looking back at the house.

"Yea, and I left her a note to incase she woke up and wondered where she was or where we were or something like that."

"OK, good so take me home." Miroku said as he leaned back in his seat.

Inuyasha nodded as he turned the key and the car started and sped down the street to Miroku's house. It wasn't that long till they were at Miroku's house and he got out and waved at Inuyasha and the still sleeping Kagome and then walked into his house.

Inuyasha then sped off towards his house.

'I wonder how she liked the night.'he thought to himself. He stoped at a red light and looked back at the sleeping Kagome.

'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps..like nothing in the world could go wrong…' he didn't realise just how long he had been staring untill cars started to honk their horns and angry yells were herd from behind his car. He looked up at the light and saw that it was green. He started to drive, but not before sticking his hand out the window and sticking up his middle finger at all the cars behind him.

A few minutes later he arrived at his house and went in through the gate and up to his garage.

He parked his car and looked back at Kagome. She was still sleeping and he didn't really want to wake her, because of the big day ahead of her tomorrow. So he got out of the car and opened the back seat door and as gently as he could took Kagome out of the car and into his arms. He then closed the car door as quietly as he could, making sure the slam wouldn't echo through the garage and wake Kagome up.

When he walked into the house, he was greated by silence. He didn't take it as odd. He was glad that one of the servents didn't wake Kagome up. It would be hell if they did.

He jumped up the stairs and towards Kagome's room.

Once he got there, he jently laid her down on the bed and looked around for her sleeping clothes. After a while of looking he finally found some. They were black and had red moons and stars on them.

Then he walked towards her and jently took her clothes off and then quickly put the pajamas on withought waking her.

Then he lifted her up one last time and put her under the covers. Once that was done he leaned over to her and placed a jentle kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Kagome." He said over his shoulder as he turned out the light and walked out of the room. He then walked into his room, stripped off his shirt and pants and craweled into bed. And once again, for the hundredth time in a row, his last thoughs were about his Kagome.

Kagome woke up to the sound of rain outside on her window. It was practicly the middle of the night as she looked at her clock and it said 4:30. 'Might as well wake up bit early..' she thought to herself as she walked out of the room, mindless to the fact that she was still in her pajamas. She just had the sudden urge to go out to the garden, she had no clue why though.

As she walked through the dimly lit halls, she got the feeling that someone was following her but she took no notice. She walked in a trance like state to the gardens. When she got there she opened the door and then closed it quietly behind her.

She loved the feel of the rain against her skin. It just made her feel so…happy. She knew that most people think that the rain is bad, but Kagome loved it. It was her favourite kind of weather.

She walked through the maze like garden until she got to her favourite place to sit and read. It was beautiful really. It a fountain in the middle and it was surrounded by tall shrubs. Then placed stratigicly throughout the area, there were Sakura Blossom Trees.

She loved to watch the statue. It was of a angel with beautiful long wings. She was holding something in her hands. It was a round ball attatched to a chain. The thing that she liked the most about the statue was the eyes. Even though it was only a statue, there was so much emotion in them. She felt like they were staring into her soul.

'They kinda remind me of Sesshomaru's…' she thought to herself before she could help herself. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking about another guy when she already had Inuyasha. Then she felt a presence behind her, but she didn't bother to worry about it and just stood up and walked towards another part of the garden that she seemed to be drawn to.

After a few moments of walking she came to another part of the garden that was like the last but with a different statue in the middle of the fountain. This one was of the same angel, but there was something different about it. The two were in totally different positions. One of them, the one in the other garden, stood tall and proud, holding the necklace tightly in her hands with a unreadable expression on her face. But this one was totally different. It was sad, but breathtaking at the same time. This time the angel was crouched on the ground, with one wind tall and proud, spread out to its full extent, and the other one drooping and cut up. Her face was one of betrail and pain. She looked at it more closely, but couldn't get a good enough look at it. She walked closer to it and reached out to try and touch it. She just couldn't reach it. Then she stepped up onto the ledge that kept the water in the little pond at the feet of the angel. She then put one bare foot into the cold water. Not that it would make any difference as it was already rainig and she was soaked down to the bone.

She then put her other foot in and was supprised at how deep it was.

She then waded out to the middle where the statue was. She reached out and touche done of the wings. The one that was drooping. Then she moved onto the other side. As she reached out, she noticed that there was a hole in the angels chest. You wouldn't be able to see it if you werent actually studying the statue. She then got down on her hand and knees and got a closer look at the angels face and hands. In her hands, a arrow replaced the jewel that was in her hands on the other statue. Kagome looked at the hole in her chest with awe. It looked as if something had been ripped out.. then it hit her. She let out a small gasp as she realised that it was her heart that had been ripped out so ruthlessly. She couldn't help but to feel a little pang of sorrow for the poor angel. She knew that if anyone knew that she spent half the night looking and feeling sorry for angel statues in someones yard, that they would soon send her to the loony bin.

But then again, "What the hell am I doing out here at this time of night?" she thought to herself outloud. She didn't expect a response so when she heard one she jumped and gasped slightly. She turned around in the water and looked around for the person who had been following her for the past while. She then focused her powers to find the strong aura that had been stalking her. Then she pinpointed the area and let out a blast of miko enerjy. Not enough to kill, but enough to send them away.

But to her surprise, when the light illuminated the part of the garden she saw no other than Kouga. She gasped. "What the fuck? How the hell did you get here?" she asked, slightly freaked out that he had been folowing her for the past while. She wasn't freaked out before becase she thought it was Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or someone like that.

Kouga jumped out of the tree that he had been in and started to walk towards Kagome who had gotten out of the fountain and had started to walk towards the exit of the section of the garden. But then Kouga stepped infront of her using his demonic speed and grabbed her arm. Before she could scream, he clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I knew staying with dog breath would do you no good, what kind of idiot lets someone like you wander around in the dark wet gardens at a time like this!" his voice raised slightly as his sentence ended. He was being careful though. He didn't want to die and he knew that he would if any of the Tashios knew that he had sneaked into their property and was now taking away their guest. He smirked at the thought of dog breaths family name being tarnished for letting a girl be kidnapped right from underneath their own noses. Kagome had stated to struggle again and let off another wave of miko energy and Kouga releaced his grip on her for a few moments. She used that time to run for the exit of the section. Kouga didn't stay down for long.

The second he was able to get back up, he was using his nose to track down her scent.

Kagome ran and tried to leave her scent behind so that it would make Kouga confused, but it was obviously wasn't working because she could feel Kouga gaining on her. She knew that he wasn't running as fast as he could because he would have caught her a long time ago if he was. 'So this is what it is to him eh? A game of cat and mouse? Well I aint givin uo that…' her thoughts were broken as she tripped over a rock and landed on her side, making it start to bleed slightly. She winced a bit as she fell and when she hit the ground she let out a small scream. She didn't want to wake the whole house up and she was sure that she could manage herself… or atleast she was before Kouga was looming over top of her. She did the only thing that came to mind at a time like this. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the balls. Kouga gasped out in pain and crumpled over.

That gave Kagome a few minutes of time. Then she started thinking while she ran.

Kagome Pov.

I started thinking that I didn't even know what he wanted, but then again, what would happen if he wanted to hurt me or something like that?

I shook my head and continued to run.

I took a turn that I thought would take me towards the house, but instead I ran right into Kouga and fell onto my but. He had a look in his eyes that I didn't like at all. I started to crawl backwards, but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. I gasped and grimaced as my cut side started to bleed again. I tried to pull my hand away, but he had a firm hold on me.

I watched as the hand that wasn't holding me rose up in the air and then came down with great force onto my cheek. My neck snapped to the right as tears stung the back of my eyes. He then rose his hand agaon, but this time, my face met with a fist as he once again brought his hand down on my face. I cried out as he hit me again and again. Then he pushed me backwards and I hit my head on a rock as I fell. I didn't loose conchiousness, but everything went black for a second. When it came back I saw Kouga's fist come down dowards me and I moved just in time. He didn't even flinch as his fist it the hard ground, but he just stood up and started to take swings at me. I dodged each one of them, only having a few hit my arm as I blocked them so they wouldn't do any more damage to my face. It was probably going to be bruised and swelled up for the first day back at school. 'Just great..' I thought to my self as Kouga threw a few more sloppy punches at me. 'Wait, sloppy? They shouldn't be sloppy if there coming from Kouga..' Then I looked into his eyes more carefully in the din light of the moon and saw that they werent ice blue, but they were greyish red. 'Hes posessed..!' I thought to myself as he threw more punches at me. Then he caught me off guard by kicking at my injured side. I tried to block it, but it just caught my side and I let out a little scream of pain.

It started to bleed even more. It was obvious that Kouga had opened the wound even more that it was in the first place.

Normal Pov 

Kagome tried to move out of the way o a new fleet of punches and kicks from Kouga, but she could dodge and block them all. She got hit in the shoulder again and once on the side of her leg. Then when she staggered backwards she tried to talk to him. "Kouga! What aer you doing! Don't let it get to you! Your stronger than that! You know it!" She yelled out in a attempt to get him out of the posession. He just kicked her in the side again and then when she staggered back wards again, he came up and kicked her directly in the gut and she went flying backwards into one of the many sakura trees. She landed with a little oomph and a hord or Sakura petals showered down on her. And that's when she saw someone come up from the side of Kouga. She atfirst thought it was Inuyasha but then seeing how tall the figure, came to the conclusion that it was Sesshomaru. 'Better that nothing..' she thought weakly to herself.

Sesshomaru Pov.

I woke up at about 5:30 to do some early morning training when I smelt something odd. It smelt like blood and wolf…

I wandered about for a while and then realised that it lead out to the garden. Even though it was raining and I had no shirt on and only sweat pants, I still reluctantly walked out into the rain to follow the scents that I had caught just a few moments ago. I walked further into the garden and herd numerous small gasps and screams. Then a familiar scent drifted into my nose. It was Kagome..and she was bleeding. I started to walk at a faster pace. I didn't want to seem desperate to get to the girl, even though I was slightly worried for her health and well being.

I finally arrived at the spot to see Kagome be kicked by the anoying wolf demon that stalked Kagome, then kicked again in the gut and go flying into a sakura blossom tree.

I watched it as if it was in slow motin. Then on the impact, a hord of sakura blossoms came falling down on her wet and bleeding form. I saw her look up at me when I stepped out of the shadows. She looked at me and then whispered so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her. "Please, don't hurt him, hes..posessed.." she choked out as she tried to keep herself awake. I walked over to the wolf and punched him in the head. Hard. He wasn't dead, but he was unchoncious for the time being.

I walked over to Kagome, stepping over the wolf's body, in the process kicking him ever so slightly. Kagome looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks.." she said with another smile.

I looked into her eyes and she stared back at myne. We seemed to stay that way for a long time, and then I pryed my eyes away from hers and looked at her bleeding side.

"What happened..what did he do to you?" he asked, a bit of anger evident in his voice.

"Its nothing really..just a little scratch.." she trailed off as she looked at me with those eyes of hers. Even with her bruised and scratched face I thought she was beautiful. Yes I admit it, she was attractive enough and she was as tough as a demoness, but the only problem is that she's with my stupid half-breed half brother. Icant be thinking these thoughts at a time like this.. I have to help her..I looked up at her and asked her where she hurt the most. She pointed at her side and I looked to see that it was bleeding profusely.

I then told her that I had to look at it and she nodded her head dumbly. I don't think she could understand what I was saying. I asked her where else it hurt and she pointed to her face and her left leg and her right arm.

I took her leg and rolled up her pants so I could get a better look at it. "Tell me when it hurts." I said then I started to massage her leg and when I got to just bellow her knee she winced. "There.." she whispered.

I took her arm and did the same thing. She winced when I got to just bellow her elbow. I nodded my head again and started to get ready for the gash on her side.

Normal Pov. 

Sesshomaru asked Kagome if her back hurt to make sure that it wasn't broken or anything like that. Once she said it was fine, Sesshomaru told her to lay down. "What for?" she asked grogily. "So I can check the wound on your side." He said as he helped her lay down on the cold wet grass. Then he lifted up her shirt to see that there was aquite large gash on her side. "Its not life threatening or anything like that, but we will have to get it cleaned." He stated expertly in his stoic voice.

She looked up into his cold, emotionless eyes through her foggy ones. She smiled and reached up and stroked his cheek. "Thanks for caring this much." She said. Sesshomaru forced back a smile as he looked at her. "I don't care. Its just instinct." He stated as coldly as he could while looking into her eyes. Kagome's hand remained on his cheek for a while longer as he looked at her. Then she took her hand away and brought her hand down and towards her side. She winced as she brought her hand back up to her face and saw the blood. The rain was still beating down as hard as it was before, maybe even harder.

Sesshomaru took her hand and wiped the blood away. Then he looked once more at the wound at her side. "We should get going back. It takes quite a while though, you wandered almost to the boundaries of the house. And I will have to cary you so it will take longer than planned." He said as he started to stand. Before he could though, Kagome grabbed his hadn. "Can we get there fast? I feel kinda sick…" he looked at her face more closely and noticed that it was paler than usual. Then he looked at her wound and realised just how badly it was bleeding. 'She might kill me for this…but its for her own good..' he thought to himself as he helped her into a sitting position as jently as he could. Then he proceded to undoo the buttons of her shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked with as much anger as her dying voice could muster. It sounded like she had swallowed sand or something.

"I havet o stop the bleeding, your already suffering from blood loss and we don't want you dying in our care now do we." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded her head with a blank expression as she drifted in and out of conchiousness.

"I feel funny Sesshy…" she muttered to herself.

"You cant faint Kagome, you understand?" he asked with authority in his voice.

He almost had Kagome out of her shirt, but her broken arm was causing more trouble than he thought it would. He was trying to move it so that he could slip her shirt off, but it wouldn't move and evertytime he would try she would wince and wimper in pain. He sighed in a very un-Sesshomaru like way and continued to attempt to get the shirt off. When he finally got the arm out, there was another problem. The blood had dried and the shirt was stuck to her side. Sesshomaru tried to pull the shirt off as jently as possible, but every time he tried, she would wince.

He could leave it on, but then there was more of a chance of it getting infected and it scabbing over with the shirt still on.

The sun was startng to rise and Kagome was watcing it intently, trying to keep awake like Sesshomaru had told her to.

They were both silent and Sesshomaru broke it. "I need to get the shirt off so this will hurt, ok?" he said as jently as he could. Kagome looked at him with her eyes shining with tears. "Ok.." she whispered as she unconchiously grabbed onto his hand with a death grip. He took hold of the shirt and started to count. "1, 2, 3.." and with that he ripped the shirt off. Kagome was silent for a few moments and Sesshomaru looked at her. Her face was contorted into a look of imence pain. Then it came.

She screamed and cried out as Sesshomaru tried desperatly to calm her down. He took her hands into his and held her close to him. Her shirt was in his hands and Kagome's side was still bleeding even more now that the shirt was gone.

Kagome looked up and him and noticed that his chest was bare and that it was covered in her blood. She whispered sorry as she brought her hands to his chest in a small attempt to wipe some of the blood off.

Her eyes were still wet with tears as Sesshomaru embraced her trying to make her feel better. Then he took the shirt and started to wrap it around her waist. His arms wrapped around her back and Kagome clung to him, her hands still on his chest.

And that's how he found them.

Ok people! I am so sorry about not updating for so long

I was in Paris for ages and then when I came back I had no time to update cuz of family matters..so I am sooo sorry about the lack of updates and the cliffy, but that's where my ideas stoped….so im sorry bout that…I already have another chapter for my other story Assasination typed but I still need to review it so itl prolly either be posted tonight or tomorrow..i have a tourniment this weekend though so I might not get to post it, but if I do it tonight itl be up by tomorrow morning mayb…so ill try my hardest!

And ill also have a happy post thing for all the people who reviewed so far for all my stories so yea if you review for any of my stories youll get to see your name….:D :D :D

Hint hint so review people and you will get…a puppy and if you don't like puppies then you will get a…pony :D

so REVIEW! Thank you.


	20. Sadness and Sorrow

_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!_

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

Last Time

Her eyes were still wet with tears as Sesshomaru embraced her trying to make her feel better. Then he took the shirt and started to wrap it around her waist. His arms wrapped around her back and Kagome clung to him, her hands still on his chest. And that's how he found them.

This Time

Inuyasha looked at the couple in shock. He was already dreanched and now he was just standing in the rain getting even more wet, watching his brother and friend embrace..shirtless..in the rain in his own back yard.

"I..Inuyasha….its not what you think…its just that I.." Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha looked at her with something in his eyes. They were flashing from his usual gold colour to red and then back to gold. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and pushed Kagome towards him. She gasped in surprise and pain.

"Inuyasha. Take her inside. She is badly hurt and will need medical attention. I will take care of the wolf." He said with his usual stone cold voice as he stood up slowly and gracefully as he walked past Inuyasha and Kagome and picked Kouga up by his shirt.

He then proceeded towards the house. It was now almost the time that they would be getting up to get to school and Inuyasha was angry as hell.

His eyes were no longer switching from gold to red, but there were many emotions swimming inside of them. The one that Kagome saw the most was hurt and betrail.

She looked up at him and when he caught her gaze, he turned away.

"We better get you inside. I need to be at school ontime today. I have to meet someone." He said with a voice that could rival Sesshomaru's.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes welled with tears.

"Inuyasha, its not what you think!" She cried out with distain as he looked back at her for a brief moment, then turned away.

"Oh, so the fact that I saw you embracing my half-brother, half naked, in my backyard doesn't bother you!" He yelled at her as she shied away from him.

She started to wimper and he didn't even look back.

"It's not that Inuyasha! I was terrified! Kouga had attatcked me and I couldn't do anything! Sesshomaru saved me! Kouga was posessed!" She screamed at him. He just started walking away towards the house.

'I cant take this! I'm supost to be tough! I can't cry like this! What the hell is wrong with me!' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to pull herself up. When she couldn't, she grabbed onto the side of one of the hedges that were surrounding her and pulled herself up.

She started to walk the way she had seen Inuyasha go a few moments before. When she finally got to the house, she couldn't find anyone to help her so she just sat down on the floor and waited. A few moments later, a servent walked into the main hall and almost walked past her. Then she walked back towards her at a faster pace. She looked at her once and started screaming for some other people to get in and help her and that Kagome was hurt and needed halp asap.

Soon she was swarmed with about 20 servents, the first one and probably a healer, giving out instructions to the others.

Everything was starting to get blurry as Kagome was rushed up to her room and layed onto her bed.

Then a few more people ran in and put a cold cloth over her head and then gave her some water with a pill that she took withought thinking. She wasn't thinking about anything but Inuyasha.

Through all the fuss that everyone was making, noone asked her if she was ok.

The whole room was spinning and truning black.

She was thinking about everything that Inuyasha had done for her. She thought about the time that her stalker nearly killed her, the time when people bullied her, when he comforted her all the times that she needed help…she smiled even though she knew that noone was watching her. They thought she was out cold.

Then a picture of her and Inuyasha flashed through her head as she drifted out again. Just before everything went black, she let a single tear escape from her closed eyes with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as everything went black and the last thing she saw was the picture…

End Of Story!

Ha ha.. …..just jokin on with the story!

Inuyasha sat in his room fuming. He started to walk towards the door and then stopped.

'What if Kagome dies? What if shes not ok? What if its all my fault?' he thought as he started to panic even more.

'You don't care, remember? You don't need her and she has Sesshomaru anyway.' Someone thought in his head.

He thought for a moment then continued to think outloud.

"Yea, I don't need her…she has Sesshomaru..but she said it wasn't what it looked like…but then again that's what she always says…" he said as he walked to the door, turned the handle and walked down a few halls and then down some staris then arrived at the kitchen to pick up his backpack.

He looked at the back door where Kagome had come in through,

There was blood and some dirt on the floor. A maid was trying to clean it up.

He was going to go and talk to her and ask her what had happened when he looked at the time and realised that he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

He grabbed his bag and walked towards the front door, grabbing a apple from a bowl before running out of the kitchen and out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

While he was running to school, he saw Sango and Miroku standing still, Mirokus back facing him and Sango's face hidden…by Miroku's as he kissed her. He looked at them as he approached them faster and didn't stop when he got to them. He just ran past and towards the school.

Sango and Miroku didn't even look up when he ran past. They were to buisy to care who was running past them at a allarmingly fast pace.

Once he got to school, he walked into the gym and set his bag and other things down. He didn't know why he didn't take a car or something, but he was glad that he was able to take out some of his pent up anger on the sidewalk.

He stripped of his shirt and walked over to the far corner of the gym.

It had a few punching bags and other things that he would need to do what he needed to do. And that was beat the hell out of something even though it was a bag filled with sand…he could always pretend it was Sesshomaru.

He was wearing a red muscle shirt, but he had shed that and it was now lying on the ground beside his bag. He was also wearing black baggy shorts with chains hanging off them.

As he moved around, the chains gingled together, making a sort of soothing sound. Inuyasha puched the hell out of the punching bag and was hitting it as hard as he could.

It was a merical that it didn't come right off the hook. The truth was that Inuyasha didn't need to meet anyone, he just needed some time alone to think and let out all of his pent up anger.

He punched the bag so hard that his nuckles began to bleed.

Images of the night before flashed through his head. Him and Kagome kissing on the hill, watching the sun set over the glittering water, laughing as Sango and Miroku kissed aswell…he closed his eyes and let out an angry yell as he punched the bag with all his might.

He opened his eyes when he heard a crack and a swish. He looked at the hook to see that the wall behind it was cracked and the punching bag was lodged into it in the center of the crack.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the wall. He looked at the crack and then reached out to the bag. He grabbed it and pulled it out. Images floated through his head as he watched parts of the wall fall to the ground, then bigger chunks fell as he touched the center of the enlarging crack. He thought about how easily his heart was breaking and how he had never felt this way since…his thoughts stoped as they started to wander into places that he never wanted to go into again.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was only about 5 or 6 as he ran through the giant gardens of his house. His mommy and him were playing hide and go seek and he was trying to find his mommy. _

_He had caught her scent, but his small nose was still working on all of its abilities. He dropped to the ground and started to smell the path that he was currently on. _

_All around him there were tall green plants and flowers. It was like a giant maze to the poor short Inuyasha._

_He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. His daddy was out at another business meeting and wouldn't be back till later. That's what his mommy had told him. _

_He got back to his feet and walked towards the place that he had guessed his mommy was. _

_He looked around for a bit untill he can to a fork in the road. One path was thick and dence with bushes that seemed to be totally untouched, for they were growing wildly in all different directions. _

_The other path was well cut and trimmed and the bushes were kept in line with small flowers lining the bottom of them all in a row. _

_The third path was different. He liked how it smelt. It smelt free of human and any sent of living creatures at all. He looked at the bushes and saw that they were so green and healthy that they seemed to glow. _

_He looked back at the other two paths and it was obvious that the third one was the best choice. _

_He started to walk along the beautiful paths. Along the way he had gotten a little bit suspicious of the place. It was giving off bad vibes even him, a untrained half-demon could sense. _

_But he wanted to find his mommy so he continued to walk to where he saw the most amount of light._

_When he finally reached the light, it was a clearing. The field was filled with many different kinds of beautiful flowers_

_When he looked more closely, he could see that there was a hill with a small hut on the top of it. It looked kinda like a small shrine. His mommy had taught him about shrines a few days ago. He started towards it when a gust of wind came and nearly nocked him off his feet. With the wind came his mommy's scent and along with it something he couldn't quite place…_

_He didn't feel so well so he started to run towards the small shrine._

_As he ran, the scenery started to change. The flowers dissapeared and were replaced with dead flowers and trees and grass. He started to run towards the small shrine faster._

_He got to the base of the hill and started to climb it._

_Just as he was reaching the top, there was a scream and he nearly fell backwards from the sound. After the scream had stopped it was still ringing in his ears. _

_He ran the final few feet up the hill and burst into the shrine, knocking down the door in the progress. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't get anything in them. _

_When he opened them, his sight was met with the worst thing he would ever see in his life._

_There was his mother, tied to a chair in the middle of the shrine. Then the shrine started to change. It changed from a beautiful small shrine, to a rotting old ugly hut. Inuyasha shivered and the change in temperature as he watched the whole area transform. _

_He turned his eyes away from the changing area to his mommy. _

_She was still changed and she still had the most horrified and scared look on her face. She looked up at him and opened her eyes. They were filled with anger, sadness, fear and anguish as she looked at him. Then she smiled as a single tear slid down her face. The there was a smell. A smell that he had never smelt before. _

_It was strong and was giving him a fierce head ache. He looked around for the source of the smell and found a bottle. It had a flame on it and then a skull and cross bones. He sniffed tentitively at the open part at the top and recoiled as the nasty strong scent assaulted his nose. _

_He then followed a trail of the liquid to his mother. It went around the chair that she was bound to and then a little ways off again to the door. He watched in horror as a figure formed in the shadows of the hut. _

_The figure started to laugh evily. Inuyasha looked at the figure and then started to speak. _

"_You have to help mommy!" he cried as he took a step closer to his mother._

_The figure let out a evil chuckle as he saw Inuyasha step foreward. _

"_I can not help your mother child, now why don't you try and help her though?" The figure asked as he stood and started to walk towards Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha took another tentative step towards the center of the room where his mommy was. _

_The figure was just a few feet away from the light of the hut and Inuyasha could see his form better. It was infact a man and he had red eyes and long black hair that reached the backs of his knees. He was wearing all black and had a evil look in his eyes that Inuyasha was getting quite scared of._

_The figure then lifted his left arm from his side and it rose slowly into the light. _

_Inuyasha looked to see what he had in his hand. It was a small black and red rectangle with a button and a wheel on it. He thought he had seen one of these before. He thought for another second then it clicked. He was playing with one of those when his mommy had told him not to and that it was dangerous and made fire and that he should never play with fire and that it could be good or bad. He remembered nodding his head, but not understanding how something so small could make fire, and how fire could be good and bad..it made no sence. He was thinking about that when he herd a click. _

_He was drawn from his thoughts as his eyes looked around for the source of the click and they landed on the figure. Threre was now a flame coming out of the top if the rectangle. He looked at his mommy for a mometnt to see that she had a cloth over her mouth so that she couldn't talk. "Mommy!" Inuyasha cried as he went to take the thing off of his mommy. _

_But the figure stoped him._

"_Do not touch her. Stay where you are or I will drop it and it will burn the whole place down." He said calmly as he motioned with his head towards the lighter in his hand. Inuyasha stayed still as he watcher his mommy struggle against the ropes around her as she triend to talk and it all came out muffled. "MOMMY!" Inuyasha cried as he watched her strruggle. _

"_Now now, don't worry little Inuyasha, your mothers going to a better place..called hell." The figure smirked as he droped the lighter. Inuyasha screamed as the flame went around a circle to cover his mommy away from him. He started screaming and screaming and screaming for his mommy, but she wouldn't answer. He looked for the figure, but he was no longer there. _

_The flames licked at his young bare feet and he yelped in pain. He took a step back and wa sabout to save his mammy when a giant part of the hut fell and covered his way, _

_He was about to run and get help when he herd coughing and a whisper of a voice. ""I-Inu..yasha…" his mommy said. "MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED TO SAVE YOU!" he cried into the fire as he herd a slight chuckle. "Its ok baby, you cant save me now, but that's ok. Im going to be somewhere nice…." There were coughs then silence. "Mommy?.." Inuyasha asked tentitavely. He waited for a response and after a few seconds one came. _

"_Inuyasha, my baby, I need to tell you something that you need to tell daddy and Sesshy, ok?" Inuyasha nodded his head and she somehow knew._

"_You need to tell them that I love them with all my heart and that they will be with me always and that I will never forget them. There is also a secret little box in the garden somewhere and when you find it I want you to open it. You might not find it till your older, but that's ok. Just tell everyone that I love them…and I love you with all my heart Inuyasha, don't ever forget that.." there were a few coughs and then she continued. "And whenever you feel lonely or sad, just look up at the start that shines brightest to you and tell me anything because I love you so very much..my baby..Inuyasha…" Inuyasha nodded his head and then spoke. "Ill do that mommy..but where are you going? When will you be back..I'll miss you…" Inuyasha herd a chuckle and tilted his head in confusion. "It's ok Inuyasha, you'll see me again some day…but hopefully not to soon though.." there was another rack of coughs and then there was nothing. _

"_Mommy…?" Inuyasha asked quietly.. "Inuyasha…I-lo..love…y..you…" then she smiled and closed her eyes after looking at her sons small form..for the last time._

"_Mommy..Mommy! ..MOMMY!" Inuyasha fell to his knees when a huge beam fell from the ceiling of the hut and crawled out of the hut to see that it was burning and there was almost nothing left and it was gradually falling more and more apart._

"_I love you Inuyasha…" his mother whispered for the last time._

"_I love you to mommy…"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok. Im soooo sorry that I havnt updated in so long but my school thing just started again and iv had lots of things ot do and I didn't have and stinkin time to do anything..so im sorry..and I know that this was kinda a cliffy, but I couldn't think of anything else so….oh yea and a good song to listen to while readin this if ya wanna would either be Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuite Apparatus

or Porcelain Heart by BarlowGirl…good songs…so anyways im so sorry..and also my her since like grade 3..Steve Irwin passed away the other day so that was sad (I cried for like 2 hours) so anyways that was a set back….but anyways jope you enjoyed the chapter and are not that angry bout me lavin you with a kinda cliffy thing…so anyways I want atleast 5 more reviews and the chapter will get up faster..and also I got like 73 hits on my latest story I'll Smile Only For You and NO REVIEWS AT ALL! What a shocker…so read and reviews for that one would be greatly appreciated!

**Thanks! xoxo**


	21. Sadness and Sorrow pt2

Last Time:

"And whenever you feel lonely or sad, just look up at the start that shines brightest to you and tell me anything because I love you so very much..my baby..Inuyasha…" Inuyasha nodded his head and then spoke. "Ill do that mommy..but where are you going? When will you be back..I'll miss you…" Inuyasha herd a chuckle and tilted his head in confusion. "It's ok Inuyasha, you'll see me again some day…but hopefully not to soon though.." there was another rack of coughs and then there was nothing.

"Mommy…?" Inuyasha asked quietly.. "Inuyasha…I-lo..love…y..you…" then she smiled and closed her eyes after looking at her sons small form..for the last time.

"Mommy..Mommy?! ..MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha fell to his knees when a huge beam fell from the ceiling of the hut and crawled out of the hut to see that it was burning and there was almost nothing left and it was gradually falling more and more apart.

"I love you Inuyasha…" his mother whispered for the last time.

"I love you to mommy…"

* * *

This Time: 

Inuyasha shook his head as tears rolled down his face. He never wanted to remember that ever again. It was way to painful to take with all the other things that were going on right now. He shook his head a few more times until there were no more tears on his face.

He looked at the punching bag that was lying limply on the ground, some of the sand seeping out the side.

That made him think about Kagome. 'What if that's what she's like now?' he thought to himself. 'What if she was hurt so much that she dies?' then the other voice in his head came back. 'You don't have to worry about her safety, she has Sesshomaru remember?' the voice was louder than the other, but Inuyasha tried to push it to the back of his head and he managed to get the sound level down to a whisper in the back of his mind.

He turned to look at the other punching bags and then gave the others each a firm blow to the side, then looked to the clock that was on the wall.

School was going to be starting in 5 minutes and he still had to get all his things ready for class. He sighed out loud and then thought to himself again. 'Keh. Fine, if I really get worried about her then I'll go back home to check on her, but not till at least lunch.' He nodded his head and he picked up his things and put his shirt back on.

The bell had just rang when he got to his first class. He sat down and looked for Sango and Miroku. He saw them sitting beside each other whispering to each other. Miroku said something and Sango blushed and giggled. Inuyasha got sick of watching them and coughed rather loudly. Miroku looked up with Sango to look at Inuyasha. Miroku then coughed and blushed a bit along with Sango.

"So Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked innocently.

Inuyasha growled and considered knocking him out, but then remembered that he didn't know about the fight.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the front of the class as other students started to pile into the class in one giant wave of noise and cluttering of books and bags. Inuyasha didn't hear any of it though. He was to busy thinking about Kagome and how she was doing to care about whatever else was going on.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with worry in their eyes.

"Hey, Miroku, did you notice how…weird Inuyasha's acting right now?" Sango asked quietly so that Inuyasha would hear her, but she doubted he would even if she yelled it he was so far out of it.

"Yes my dear Sango. He looks depressed…possibly about another fight with Kagome?" Miroku guessed as Sango nodded her head and the teacher walked in.

The first part of the day went fast for Inuyasha as he was looking forward to lunch.

He still hadn't had a second where he didn't think about Kagome. He really needed to check up her, although he wouldn't admit it.

He made his way through the crowd of people as he walked towards the lunch room. Then he remembered what he had said to himself earlier. He had told himself that if by lunchtime if he was still worried about Kagome that he would go home and check on her, just to make sure that she wasn't dead or anything to severe like that. He stopped and thought for a minute. 'If I check on her and she's ok, then I can come back to school knowing that she is alright…but if I do go then she may yell at me and I might make things worse…or I could go and find out that she's not there because she had died…' at that last thought he turned on his heal and ran towards the school parking lot. Once he got there he remembered that he hadn't taken his car, so he ran as fast as he could to his house and arrived about a minute later. He paused at his front door and tried to be as quietly as he could. He got to the stairs, but apparently wasn't quiet enough.

"Inuyasha."

It was the voice that he did NOT want to hear right now. He didn't even turn his head as he answered.

"What do you want Sesshomaru." It wasn't really a question, although Sesshomaru decided to answer for him.

"Your wench is upstairs. She is fine but she is both fisicly and emotionally hurt. From you and that mangy wolf demon. It would be in your best interest if you apologised to her." Sesshomaru said his little speech and then walked away, leaving Inuyasha to think to himself on the first step of his stair well. Then after another second he darted up the stairs and into the room he could smell Kagome from. When he got to the door, he didn't bother to nock and opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could so that if she was sleeping he wouldn't wake her. When he poked his head in the room to see if any one else was there, he was hit with a wall of different smells. None of them were pleasing to his nose. He could smell blood and medicine and tears and could smell hurt and sadness and confusion in the air. He put the smells aside and thought about Kagome. He finally managed to walk into the room with his head down. He didn't know if she was sleeping or not, or if she was just ignoring him. He decided to find out. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Kagome through the dim light on the side table. She looked a pit paler than usual and had a few scratches on her face. Even in her sleep she looked tired and sad and had bags under her eyes. Seeing her like this made him want to cry, and knowing that he had a part in making her this way made him even more depressed. He carefully pulled back the other covers to see what other damage was done. She was wearing only a big t-shirt with nothing else so that the residential doctors could easily treat her wounds. It looked like she had done something to her leg, or ankle on one of her legs. She also had some bandages on her other one. If you looked closely at her, you could see through the shirt the bumps that the bandages around her stomach made. He wondered what happened there. He wasn't going to try and find out yet though.

He looked around the room to see if he could find out what time it was. It was already way past lunch at school and he decided that he wouldn't go back. After all, there was no point. He thought about what he could do. He could either leave and go watch T.V., he could leave and walk around outside for a while, or he could stay here and wait till Kagome got up.

It didn't take much thinking and he decided that he would stay with Kagome until she woke up, and then get some answers.

He once again pulled back the covers and slid in, careful not to disturb Kagome.

Once he was in, he pulled the covers back over both of them and Kagome snuggled into the newfound warmth as much as she could with her battered body.

"What have I done to deserve you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself as he closed his eyes and snuggled into her hair to catch her scent and help him lull of to sleep.

Kagome Pov.

I woke up a few minutes ago to find that I was in a bed alone in a dimly lit room. I had no clue what time it was, my whole body was sore, some places more than others, and I felt really sick for some reason.

I looked around and found a clock. I had been asleep for the whole night and half of today. I looked around the room to try and see where I was in the house. I totally forgot most of what had happened last night.

I was about to call for help, when there was a nock at the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I just didn't bother to get it, or even say anything.

The person obviously had no manners and just opened the door slowly and quietly. Then the mystery person popped his head into my room. It was Inuyasha. For some reason I felt oddly relived that it was him and not some crazy servant again. He stopped moving and his face crinkled up with disgust as he sniffed around the room. Then I realised that he could probably smell all the tears and blood and medicine that was and had been in the room in the last half of the day. It was so strong that I could smell it so it must have been really bad for poor Inuyasha when he first came into the room. I decided to play it safe and pretend to still be asleep, or dead, or whatever I was before.

I quickly closed my eyes as he walked into the room. I had no clue what he was doing because of my eyes, but I presumed that he was just going to say something or leave a note, or just look at me then leave, but I was surprised when he pulled the covers back down to my feet. 'He's looking at my injuries..' I thought as the blanket remained off of me for another minute or to before he pulled it back up to my neck. Then when I thought that he was going to go away, he pulled back the covers again and this time I felt the bed go down with the weight of another body being added to it. I nearly gasped out loud as he pulled the covers back over. After a few minutes, I decided that I should just go back to sleep. He wasn't going to do anything. He wouldn't do that. I trust Inuyasha with my life. With that thought I snuggled into his chest and tried to go back to sleep. I was just dozing off when I heard him say something. "What have I done to deserve you Kagome?" Then he snuggled into my hair and breathed deeply until his breathing evened out, and so did mine.

* * *

Xoxo

Ok people I am soooo sorry about the long wait! I was so busy with other things like exams and jobs and pets that I was totally swamped and I actually had a nervous break down the other day..it wasn't good I actually fainted…well anyways I am working reeeealllly hard on all my stories and due to kinda popular demand, I am going to continue 'Run' and not leave it as a one shot! But this wont happen till I've started to update my other stories at a more regular basis. That should be kinda easier with Christmas coming up and all….so yea hope you enjoyed this and that its not to short…and also I have decided that I will not be updating Assassination till I have more chapters and atleast some manner of organization for it, cuz so far it has just been me rambling about one thing or another that came to my head, So that could take a while but it will be coming back!! Don't worry!! So I guess you can say that its gunna have like a grand re-opening with like 20 new chapters, all long and well thought out, but till then its under renovation! ;o but you still have this story and possibly a few more poems and one shots for you to read so DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET!! ;o

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all this shit and I hope that my stories are good enough for you people!!

So anyways Happy Holidays!!!!

**xoxo**


	22. What To Do

Last Time

. Then when I thought that he was going to go away, he pulled back the covers again and this time I felt the bed go down with the weight of another body being added to it. I nearly gasped out loud as he pulled the covers back over. After a few minutes, I decided that I should just go back to sleep. He wasn't going to do anything. He wouldn't do that. I trust Inuyasha with my life. With that thought I snuggled into his chest and tried to go back to sleep. I was just dozing off when I heard him say something. "What have I done to deserve you Kagome?" Then he snuggled into my hair and breathed deeply until his breathing evened out, and so did mine.

This Time

Kagome woke up when she felt the rustling of sheets against her bandaged body. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the left to see what all the movement was about. Her eyes popped open when she saw Inuyasha get out of the bed. He had no shirt on and he was stretching. She watched with greedy eyes as the muscles on his back rippled as he swung his arms in the air and let out a groan. He then turned around and gawked at her. 'Uh-oh…' Kagome thought as he looked at her and then down at his chest, then back up to her. "Umm…good morning?…" he asked more than said.

She blushed and turned away. She heard him walk over to the bed again and felt the bed dip down as he sat.

"Look, about all the things I said the other day, I just want you to know that I didn't mean it, ok? It was just that…I was…jealous, ok? I mean it was my brother and I was definitely not thinking straight or anything. I never say this so you better listen good…I'm sorry for not helping you and being a total ass to you the past few days and I hope that we can still be friends-" he paused as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If that's what you want to do."

Kagome looked at him and her eyes softened. She didn't say anything and Inuyasha took that as a bad thing. He got up to leave, but before he could he felt a small hand grab his arm. He looked back at her and saw her beautiful soft smile. "I would love to stay your friend, and I accept your apology." Then she pulled down on his arm and he fell into the bed. She sat up with her legs out and motioned for Inuyasha to lay his head down on her legs. He looked at her for a second, then hesitantly did as she had told him to. Once he was in position she smoothed his hair down and moved a few strands away from his face. She gave him a gentle smile and reached up a bit higher to one of his ears. His breathing got softer and relaxed as she started to rub them. Then a low rumble came from Inuyasha's chest and Kagome smiled even wider as she realised that he was purring. He craned his neck so that she could have easier access to his ears. Then she bent her head down and kissed the tip of each one. She giggled when they twitched. She didn't notice the groan that Inuyasha gave off when she did that. But Kagome did notice when her stomach rumbled and her legs started to ache and cramp from being spread out for to long.

Inuyasha noticed this to and moved his head from her lap. "Well, should we go down and get some breakfast?" He asked as he got up and reached to help her out of bed to. "Yea, I'm as hungry as hell." Kagome answered as she got out of bed. She stretched her legs and whimpered slightly as a wave of pain shot through her body. It was gone as soon as it had came, but she still hurt all over. "Here, let me help you." Inuyasha said as he bent down in from of her. She looked at his bare back for a second before carefully climbing on.

Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards the door. He nudged it open with his foot and stepped out into the hall. He started the long walk through the house to the kitchen so that they could get something to eat. They didn't talk the whole way, but they didn't mind. They got to the kitchen and Inuyasha let Kagome down in front of the freezer fridge thing. "So, what do you wanna eat Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled the freezer door open. Kagome looked thoughtful for a while then turned to Inuyasha. "Well, first I would like to know what time it is…" Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, we slept in I guess cuz its almost lunch time." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Well then, I guess we should eat some lunch!" She said happily with a smile as she brushed past Inuyasha to get to the fridge to see what there was to eat. She shuffled around for a while then decided that she would make them sandwiches.

"So, what have you been up to lately without me?" She asked as she cut the sandwiches in half and passed one to Inuyasha.

"Well, nothing really. But I have some good and bad news." He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Kagome's lips turned down into a slight frown as he said this. "Give me the bad news first." She said as she also took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, you remember when Koga attacked you?" Kagome nodded as she looked at him intently, making sure that she heard everything.

"Well, when he attacked you, he was under some kind of spell, that only demons and dark mikos know and can perform. So I think that it's the person from the beginning of the year that is trying to kill you." She nodded as he continued with the good news. "The good news is that we know that he's after you so we know what to do, and you also get to stay with me longer." He finished with a smug smile as he looked at Kagome to see how she reacted. "Well, that's not that bad…I still get to go to school right?" Inuyasha nodded his head and she continued on. "So…that means that the guy is after me…wont that make Sango and Miroku and you in danger too?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"Don't be stupid girl, were strong. We can take care of ourselves perfectly fine." Kagome just smiled and stood up slowly. She walked over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back. "Take me to my room." She said as he grumbled something under his breath and then stood up, taking Kagome with him. "So, do you want to go to school today, or do you wanna just rest?" Kagome thought about this and then smiled.

"Lets call Sango and Miroku and get them to skip school to come hang here with me!" Kagome said as they walked down the halls towards the bedrooms.

Kagome started to feel tired and she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She took a deep breath in and could smell his hair. It smelt like something she had never smelt before. It was like…the wind and something else that she couldn't quite place. She started to fall asleep when they got to a room. She then realised that it was Inuyasha's room and not hers.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she slipped off Inuyasha's back.

"Well, we need to call Sango and Miroku don't we? And we can just do it from the two phones in here I guess…do you have a problem with that?" he asked as he threw her one of the phones off of his table and he took one from off his bed. She shook her head no and started to dial a number. "You call Miroku, I'll call Sango." She said as she waited for Sango to pick up. Inuyasha nodded his head and waited for Miroku to pick up the phone as well.

At School

Sango and Miroku had just gotten out of school when something started to vibrate in their pockets. They both jumped and grabbed for their phones. They looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, what you doing?" Miroku asked as he continued to walk down the halls.

"Well, were just hangin out here and we wanted you to come hang with us and just blow off the rest of the school day." He said .

"Sure…should I come now?" Miroku replied as he looked at Sango a bit behind him and saw that she was talking on the phone too. "Is Sango coming too?" he asked as he listened closely to what was going on in the background in Inuyasha's house. He heard someone talking and figured that it was Kagome talking to Sango. Then that reminded him. "Oh, hey, how's Kagome doing by the way? Is she ok?" Inuyasha told Miroku what was going on and then hung up.

He turned around just as Sango was saying her goodbyes to Kagome. She walked up to him and stopped.

"So you're blowin off the rest of the day too?" She asked as they started to walk towards the exit of the school.

"Hell yea. What in seven hells makes you think that I would rather stay here?" He answered as they walked into the parking lot. They both got into their cars and said that they would meet at Inuyasha's place.

With Everyone at Inuyasha's

Kagome and Inuyasha answered the door when it rang, Kagome on Inuyasha's back of course. They walked into the basement and started to talk about what they were gunna do. Sango started off by asking something that they were all wondering.

"So what are you going to do about this whole stalker situation Kagome! This could…no, this is already dangerous!" she said as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome paused and looked around and then looked at the ceiling fan that was turning round and round faster and faster the longer she looked at it.

"I…I'm not sure…"

* * *

ok people. So this is how its goin down so far. I have lost lots of time thinking about what I'm gunna write about, and I have come to the realisation that I have a new obsession with Naruto (I change obsessions fast) and so, I am gunna start writing my first Naruto story…mayb a crossover with Inuyasha since I am very fond of the Kagome/Sasuke and Kagome/Itachi or Kakashi couples…so that will prolly end up how it will be…so ill try to start that story and this time for this story actually make a plan or a summery or something so that I know what I'm doing and so that I can update faster….so anyways once again thank you for sticking with me and stuff through all this and I hope that you will keep making me happy be reviewing!! And sorry for the cliff hanger sorta thing there…couldn't think of anything else… so anyways thank ya for everything again!!


End file.
